Truthful Dreams
by Passionate AniHolic
Summary: AU; One mistake of the past can lead to such destruction in the future. Everyone stuggles to restore what they had lost, times of war occur again, only one can end it all. InuxKag, MirxSang R&R 1st Fic
1. 1: Not AGAIN!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Inuyasha.

**Summary:**AU, two childhood friends, two different worlds, a simple bond existed between the two. A bond of hatred. What will happen if they are forced to marry each other for a simple alliance?

**Truthful Dreams**

**Chapter 1:** Not AGAIN!

A simple girl walked down the streets of a normal town, or at least that's what someone would think from far...far away. Looking closely at the girl, you could tell her chocolate brown eyes scanned through everything and everyone. She was prepared for anything this time! 'That stupid, stupid, stupid kid! I'll get him for sure this time!' The girl thought to herself as she made her way through the main street of _Mazeir. _The sun shined on her silky black hair as her head shot in various direction that seemed suspicious.

"Quit being such a coward and come out already!" She yelled out in frustration as she couldn't find him.

"Aw, Ms. high-and-mighty can't even find her mortal enemy?" A voice mocked her from the shadows.

"HA! At least I'm not the one that HIDING from a girl," she replied with a sly smile.

"Why you lit--" He was interrupted.

"PRINCE!" A middle aged man came running towards a small ally to the right of the girl. "What are you doing here!?" The man talked frantically, he was obviously nervous, and scared to lose his job if anything happened to the _Prince of Mazeir_. "Let's go! We had to meet with your father to decide the future for you and your brother!" The man pulled out a young boy by his arm from the ally. He was around 11 years old, but still very feisty. "Let me GO! I have some unfinished business!" He struggled against the man's grip. "Please, Prince Inuyasha!" The man tugged at him even hard, this time earning the victory. "ARGH! WHEN I GET OUT OF THAT PLACE I WILL BEAT YOU!!" Inuyasha cried out, as he was dragged towards the castle.

"Yeah, whatever," The young girl rolled eyes at the Prince's stupid actions.

_Mazeir _was a peaceful town, or so she thought. She always ended up getting in a fight with Inuyasha. They were sworn enemies in a way. Oh, yes of course. How could a prince with such high status, even be with a civilian? Well, the answer is simple enough. She was not so low on the 'status-chain' either. She was part of a noble family. Her elder brother and her had lost their parents a couple of years ago, for an known reason to both of them. Before the siblings starved, or faced any problems, a noble family of this town had taken them in. Unfortunately for the girl, that family was the best of friends with the royal family.

"Ka-go-me!" A very angry male voice called from behind the dazing girl.

"Uh-oh" Kagome tensed up at the anger in her brother's voice.

"What are you doing?!" He grabbed her ear, and focused her attention on her actual appearance.

"Ow, ow, ow...i said OW!" Kagome tried to make her brother let go of her, but...it didn't quite work.

"You...were in a fight with Prince Inuyasha again, weren't you!" Her brother scolded.

"It was his fault!" She rubbed her aching ear. "If he hadn't called me names--"

"Called _you_ names?" Her brother gave her an evil eye. "If I remember correctly, you always called him 'gurlyman', because of the royal ear-ring he wears!"

"But...its for GIRLS!" She protested.

"Uh-huh...if you hadn't noticed..." Kagome's brother picked her up and made his way to their own home, "every member of the royal family wears a different ear-ring to identify themselves." She rolled her eyes as she just let herself dangle in her brother's arms. 'Identification ear-rings! Who has ever heard of THAT! Jeez, if they need to identify themselves, they could use something called...the identity CARD!' Kagome thought to herself as her day ended with a messy fight with Inuyasha and his 'gang'.

When she got home, she was a mess. Her clothes were covered in mud, and her hair was worse than ever, and to top it all up, her grudge for _gurlyman _lasted more than ever. Her cheeks were red at the thought of him beating her at the race they had in the mud this morning, but when she called a re-try, he ran away laughing at her. What an idiot; was always what she thought to herself. "Kagome, come down for a minute," her brother called from downstairs. "Coming," she replied as she jumped out of her bed and made her way downstairs.

"Um, could you do me a favor?" Her brother asked her, when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes?" She replied, a bit confused.

"Can you go to the market and buy me these?" Her brother gave her a list of items.

"But...isn't father coming home today?" She gave him an innocent look.

"Yes, but he's going to be delayed...so um...you'll make it back on time," He said hurriedly, his eyes held panic in them, "so, hurry along now" He pushed her out of the house, so she could go do what she has to.

"Okay, see you in a couple of minutes" Kagome replied and made her way up the street, yet again.

Her brother closed the door when she left, and let out a heavy sigh. "I hope she's not back for a while, or it will create problems." He made his way to the back of the house, closing any and every windows, locking every door and securing every security item they had in the house. He jumped at the sudden sound of the bell. "Dad!" He whispered to himself, and ran towards the door. He quickly opened the door, and let a middle-aged man in. The man was almost in his 40s, and had a slight bread. His blue eyes shined like crystals, and his hair was as fair as snow. **(A/N: He's not OLD, that's his natural colour! xD) **

"Is she out of the house?" he asked.

"Yes, I send her out and I'm sure she shouldn't be back until midnight." Kagome's brother said.

"Oh, that's good. It'll make things easier for us," the other man replied.

"So, what's going to happen?" The younger man asked, a bit worried.

"Well, So far--"

The door bell rang again. The men exchanged glances with each other, and then their eyes went back to the door. The older man went up to the door and peeked through the side window beside the door. He spotted an 11-year old girl, with tons of things in her hand. "I thought you said she won't be back until mid-night!" The older one whispered, loudly to the younger one. "Well...I gave her a list of items, and I was sure that I put 50 things down to get," the younger one said nervously. "In any case, let her in." Kagome's brother opened the door to let her in.

"DADDY!" Kagome passed her items to her brother, as soon as she saw her dad.

"How are you doing, sweetie?" Her dad hugged her tight.

"I'm doing great! I missed you!" She hugged back.

Unfortunately, their family moment was disturbed by an intruder. This time the intruder did not ring the door bell. He banged straight on the door, emphasizing his existence to everyone inside.

"Son," Her father handed Kagome over to her brother. "Make your escape from the back, go now, before they circle our entire house." Her father was serious, and he didn't take his eyes off the door. Kagome's brother just nodded at the plan, and picked Kagome up and over his shoulder, making his escape from the back door and into a thick forest.

Her father stared at the door as the one outside continued to bash the door down. He could see the men that had started to gather around his house through the window. "Okay, it's just me and this fellow," he whispered out to myself, and waited for the last screw to come out of its henge. Time seemed to have stayed still that the moments of tension. But, all that he knew was that he wanted his family safe, he didn't want them to die early, especially Kagome. She had to live through all this! Kagome's father prepared himself as he saw the door fling open reveal his opponent.

Meanwhile, Kagome and her brother carried on through the forest at top speed. He didn't stop even though he knew something bad was happening inside his own home, with his own father. Kagome didn't say anything, because she knew that right now was not the best time to ask questions. Not soon after, Kagome's eyes widened in shock as she felt claws strip through her brother's back, scratching a bit of her arm too.

Her brother's scream echoed through the still woods, his body fell to the cold ground, life-less. Kagome was petrified with fear, she didn't know what to do. She glanced up at the attacker, but couldn't see through to his face. The attacker didn't look older than herself. His facial features were hidden as no light reflected off his face. Trees continued to block the moonlight to appear on the attacker's face. His body shifted towards Kagome, his sharp claws flexed and ready to attack. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw blood, her brother's blood drip off from each claw. 'I...I'm going to...die' She thought as she was still too scared to move.

Her eyes stayed on his claws as he raised them high and brought them down. Kagome closed her eyes shut and waited for an impact, but it never came. It felt like she was cushioned by another body instead. She noticed that this person had saved her life, they had dodged the attack, by jumping out of the way in the nick of time. Kagome felt both of them collide with the hard ground, but she felt nothing, as she was safely encircled in their embrace. The two got up, and noticed that the attacker that fainted himself, his face still was un-seeable, since it was covered in dirt, but Kagome could see a small glint coming from somewhere on that person's face. Before she could get a better look, she smelt something odd. It was smelt like something was on fire. Looking around, she saw her house on fire.

The house that she had left her father in, was on fire. Realization had just hit her, when she saw that everyone she had loved, her family had been killed. Kagome let of a murdering cry as she fell on her knees and let the tears fall out at the loss of her family. She didn't pay any attention to her own rescuer as she cried her soul out. Her screams lasted in the woods for a long time, until silence elapsed.

* * *

**-.-. 5 Years Later .-.-**

"Hmmmm..." a beautiful teenage girl got up from her slumber, stretching her arms way up her head. She let out a happy sigh, as she made her way to the bathroom to freshen up and make her way to her job. Kagome had moved out of _Mazeir,_ although she didn't know how she had ended up in the _Paseis Academy_. It wasn't any ordinary academy though, not any normal human can walk into it and get an admission. Kagome on the other hand, she made it in, by using the spell book that was with her since that unfortunate night.

"KAGOME!!" A girl, same age as Kagome walked into her room, and looked around for her. Obviously for something important.

"Sango?" Kagome came out of the bathroom with a towel on her head. She had just taken a shower and was ready to get down to business. "What happened?" Kagome asked calmly. "We have an assignment! We have to be at the office by 11:30!" Sango said excitedly. "11:30?..." Kagome and Sango glanced at the clock that sat lazily on the night stand beside her comfy and made bed. It read:11:29 at the moment, they were late...again.

"Uh-oh!" Both the girls hurried out and ran through the hallway as fast as they could, without killing anyone with the force they were using in their handy running. They made to the main office at 11:30:57, right on time? or late 57 seconds? That depends on the chief.

"You're late," a male voice grumbled out from behind the curtain.

"We're sincerely sorry," Sango and Kagome said and bowed her heads as an apology.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again. Here. Your mission and details are in this folder, we can't help you on this one, because we don't know much about the place that you need to go to." The gruff voice continued, handing them a blue folder through the curtains. "Your mission is to secure an alliance and retrieve an item, to which you will be given information into when you arrive there."

Sango and Kagome nodded at the information they were given thus far, but they needed to know more then just that. Before leaving the office, Kagome skimmed through the folder and looked at the general information.

"Location_:... Mazeir_?" Kagome read out loud. "That's a land of demons! We can't go out there!" Kagome had always avoided anything involving her past, and that included _Mazeir_. "And on what grounds to you appose this mission by?" The male replied with annoyance, it was pretty clear that he didn't like being in an argument. "It's a land of demons, we are just merely --" Kagome stopped talking as soon as a hand slammed the table through the curtain. "Ms. Kagome, if I remember correctly you were raised in the lands of _Mazeir_ and that is the reason I suggested the two of you to go on this mission, since you will be familiar with the atmosphere and surrounding there! No more questions, you are dismissed!" The man plainly ended the conversation and let the girls go.

"I know that land all too well," Kagome whispered to herself, she was back in her room.

This academy was raising witches, people who had magic within them. Kagome had heard about this place from her father a lot, he had always threatened her by it, since it was very very far away from her hometown. But, the day after the tragic events, she had woken up on a hill right by the Academy, with a witch book in her hands. She looked through it and decided to go for the entrance exam and make it as a witch. Kagome was human, until she performed a perfected spell on herself to pass as a witch. It wasn't a simple spell, Kagome at that time was still 11, but she had performed a high class spell with out a flaw, but how could she have done that without an ounce of magic in her veins? She let it pass, as she had started a new life by helping people in her own way.

Sango was her best-friend in the academy, they had been partnered up since Kagome had passed the entrance exam with the highest mark. Oh, and Kagome was also part of the 'Top 10 list'. She wasn't as good as Sango, since Sango was born with magic in her blood, where as Kagome produced it, thus, she had to work harder than everyone on the entire campus, if she wanted to be on that list.

Hours passed by quickly, and every student had finished with their duties in the Academy, Kagome had already packed her bags, since they had been leaving tomorrow, and the break of dawn (even though she preferred it to be at the break of noon). Sango didn't ask many questions about Kagome's past of why does she try hard and all the stuff a normal person would be curious about. But in this case...Sango, is definitely was not normal. She is a lunatic, who doesn't know how to read a map, use advanced technology and she is the worst at academics. But, she is the best when it comes to planning and taking down opponents.

Anyways, moving onto the main character. Kagome made her way from the dinner table to her room, so she could get some sleep. Sighing, Kagome opened the door to her room and changed into her pajamas. She had left the folder on the study table, trying to avoid it as much as possible today. Kagome flopped down on her bed, and was about to close the lights to her room, but her eyes landed on the folder instead. It was calling to her. 'Aw man...let's just get this over with,' she thought and heaved a sigh before she got out of bed and went to get the folder that held her mission information.

_Mission: Help secure an alliance between the Demon and Witch world, at any cost._

_Rank: S._

_Location: Mazeir._

_Appoint-er: King of Mazeir._

_Time-limit: Eternity._

_The lands of Mazeir are in an up-roar due to some civilians reporting attacks by un-known creatures. Most of the people in Mazeir have blamed it on the witches and wizards, looking upon the history between the sworn enemies. The king wants this problem solved as soon as possible and at any cost. The King had wanted someone from his own land to help, but he also needed to built an alliance between two different species. He has also asked help in retrieving a valuable item that hold tremendous amount of power. He claims that that item had been locked up in a special room where no-one could get through without being caught and it was discovered gone during the usual clean-up of that room. _

Kagome had nothing to say. She was going to the castle. Kagome sighed at the irony of her life and put the folder down, refusing to look at the rest of the pages. She understood the basics, and all she'll do now is play along with the rest of the people. Tomorrow will be a whole new day. A whole new adventure and a whole new twist in Kagome's already twisted life. With a happy thought in her mind, Kagome closed her eyes and went back to sleep and awaited the dawn to begin her very long-lasting mission.

* * *

**Okay...I don't really have much to say. Hmm...well...I have written alot of stories in the past, not fanfic. stories, I wrote normal stories with my own charaters and stuff...moving on. I'm not too sure if I should continue this story. I guess I'll continue it, if I get enough...(cough cough)...reviews (innocent smile)...hehe...I kind of like this story, but I like the original version of this story even better! So, if you guys want me to continue I will...consider this my first fanfic!! So go easy on me!**

**FLAMES are accepted...helps me view my own story in various ways :)...thanx!**

**- AniHolic**

**P.S Sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes XD...my spelling IS terrible, so I read this fic. over, and over, until I bored of it...so I apologize for any remaining grammer or spelling mistakes (that includes sentences that don't make sense and stuff...so yeaaa...)**


	2. 2: Devil & Deep blue sea

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Inuyasha.

**Summary:**AU, two childhood friends, two different worlds, a simple bond existed between the two. A bond of hatred. What will happen if they are forced to marry each other for a simple alliance?

**Truthful Dreams**

**Chapter 2**: The Devil And The Deep Blue Sea

_The blood dripped off each claw as they dug themselves into another victim. Its blood thirsty eyes flashed back and forth between two girls. It was a monster. Someone who couldn't tell friend from foe, and couldn't resist the urge to have flesh any longer. Its black hair flowed in the wind, everything was silent for more than a moment. No one dared to move, they were the prey. It let out a shattering cry, before it leaped and --_

"Kagome!" A frustrated voice tried to get through the sleeping girl. "Kagome, we gotta gooo! Come on! WAKE UP!" Sango jumped on top of Kagome, as her last resort. Kagome's eyes shot open as she felt sudden impact on her stomach. "I...can't breathe," She chocked out, as she started to cough. She groaned at the soreness of her stomach and glared at Sango. "What did you do that for!?" Kagome got out of bed.

"Oh jeez, I don't know, maybe because someone can be completely deaf when they're sleeping?" Sango said sarcastically.

"Oh well, fine, you could have just gotten water and splashed some on me," Kagome got dressed, changed and freshened.

"It's not my fault that you got sleep through everything!" Sango defended herself.

"I cannot," Kagome snapped back.

"Oh yeah, remember that time when there was an explosion in the academy because some idiot decided to experiment in their room? You slept right through it!" Sango reminder Kagome.

"Okay, number one, that idiot was you, cause you forgot to pay attention in class and did the expirament with acidic chemicals that clearly read _'only use in lab' _and number two, I'm used to having you explode stuff in front of me." Kagome said, correcting Sango.

"Oh yeah!" Sango remembered clearly at what had happened on that faithful night. More like, disastrous night.

It was 6:00 A.M, and the sunrise was almost complete. The girls grabbed their bags and made their way out of the Academy. They had a long way to go. Kagome dropped their bags in the car's trunk. "Wow, this time we get a red sports car," Sango commented as she examined the exterior of the car. "Yeah, unlike last time, we got a broken down truck and we ended up walking because the stupid steering wheel decided to come off." Kagome shivered at the memory of the dreatful truck. Sango giggled and followed Kagome into the car. It was Kagome's turn to drive this time, so she adjusted the seats and mirrors to her preference before she started the engine and they were on their way to _Mazeir_.

Minutes turned into hours, but hours had yet to turn into days, but this road trip was taking awfully long. Sango hummed a tune as she turned the map in various directions, before she gave coordinated to Kagome. Kagome sighed as she got the feeling that they were going the wrong way, again.

"Sango, are sure you're reading that right?" Kagome asked, as she drived through a deserted land. No one, no place came into view for miles. "And, where are we exactly, I don't remember this heat being any where near _Mazeir_," she commented, as she turned the A.C up a notch.

"Hmm, I'm sure we're going the right way, probably," Sango turned the map over again.

"PROBABLY!?" Kagome shot a quick glance at Sango.

"Okay, most likely!" Sango replied, avoiding looking at Kagome.

"Give me that map," Kagome held the staring wheel with one hand, she reached for the map with the other.

"No, I want to give the directions this time," Sango moved the map out of Kagome's reach.

"You have been doing that since the past 5 hours, and guess what, it's not working!" Kagome grabbed at Sango with both hands this time.

"But, we're closer!" Sango whined.

"Oh right, how does being in a deserted land bring us closer to a demon land that is over populated with snobbish and snotty people?!" Kagome was angry.

In their moment of bickering, both the females failed to notice that their car had gone off the road and towards a hill. Well, to be exact more like a mountain. Kagome and Sango continued to grab each other, as the car came closer and closer towards the fall. Kagome was currently in the middle of practically tackling Sango, but that's when Sango, luckily turned towards the front and noticed the cliff.

"Kagome, watch out!" Sango shouted as the car tipped over the hill, slowly.

The girls were silent for a moment, the car had stopped right at the edge of the cliff. They froze in their seats. Kagome was half way out of hers with one hand grabbing for the map and the other encircled around Sango's neck. Time seemed to have slowed down with the car as well, but if they didn't get the car in reverse soon, they'll be going for an unwanted roller-coaster ride. Kagome started to retreat in her seat, as slowly as she could, stopping now and then when she felt the car tip further down.

They both let out a relieved sigh, when Kagome was back in gear. She was about to change the gear into reverse and get them out of this mess, but unfortunately, today was not their best day in life. A bird had decided to land on top of the hood, thus increasing the weight to the front by a tincy bit, but still enough to make the car go on a free fall.

The girls screamed as the car zoomed down the steep side of a mountain, Kagome desperately tried to avoid trees as gravity pulled them down even faster. "Kagome, it was nice knowing you!" Sango gasped between her screams, as they missed a couple of trees by an inch. "Stupid, we aren't dead yet!" Kagome said, getting through the maze that the forest created. "Look, I see light!" Kagome said, hope shining bright in her eyes. "We're saved," she drove through a couple of more trees, the car grabbing onto some branches along the way.

They were almost out, almost at the road, almost at the busy street where many, many cars drove through to their destinations. "What are out chances of getting through that road?" Kagome asked, as she could hear the cars down below, and it grew louder as each second ticked by. "Not alot," Sango said, grabbing onto the support handle, as she closed her eyes and let destiny take its way.

The forest finally opened and revealed the cars. Kagome and Sango's car zig-zagged through the already driving cars, distrubing the entire traffic, having cars bump into each other. Kagome steered her way into safety as fast she could, but she could only react so fast. Their car crossed the road, and was headed towards a gas pump, which was bad, with a capital B. The girls let a loud scream again, and on instinct, Kagome pulled the steering wheel in the opposite direction, while applying the braves. The car came to an abrupt halt, and it was perfectly parked in front of the pump, ready to be refilled.

"Is it safe?" Sango said, raising her head to get a view.

"I think so," Kagome opened her eyes to see what damage they had caused.

It wasn't too bad. No one was killed, at least. There was a car blockage through where the red sports car had made it's entrance, and there were tire marks of the same car skidding to its current spot in the nick of time. Kagome and Sango released a tensed sigh, and got out of the car, to see where they were, now. Their car, itself was in a pretty bad shape. It had scratches, mud marks and small cracks all over the place.

"Excuse me," Kagome walked up to someone that was filling up his car's tank. By the look on his face, he had seen everything, from the beginning to the end.

"Y..yes?" He said, clearly his throat.

"Um...what is city is this?" Kagome asked nervously, fully knowing this guy was freaked out.

"_Mazeir_" The man replied, and turned around as fast he could, and went to pay his bill.

"Well, at least we made it here, faster than it would have taken if we followed Ms. I-Can't-Read-A-Map," Kagome shrugged off the man's attitude and walked back to Sango.

"We're in _Mazeir_, and since we're already at a gas station, why get a refill and clean up this...mess" She said pointing to the car.

"Okay, that should be fine," Sango replied as she picked out some of the branches that had gotten stuck on the wind whippers.

Kagome pulled her sleeves up and started to scrub the car, and Sango repaired the crack in the side view mirrors, the windows and the windshield. "Kagome...I'm hungry," Sango whined as she patched up another tiny scratch. "Deal with it, we got no money on us." Kagome said coldly, as she splashed a bucket of water at the car, getting rid of the soap. "There, the car is good as new," she said, proudly. She checked the car's tank, and it was half-way full. 'Okay, I guess we do need to re-fill,' she thought, opening the tank to put the lever in, and let the oily substance do its job.

"How are we gonna pay for all this, if we don't have any money?" Sango asked, dusting her clothes.

"We only have enough for gas," Kagome replied back.

"But, I'm sure that we'll have some left over." Sango asked, trying to be optimistic.

"Yea...about 20 cents," Kagome said, after reading the price on the meter and subtracting it with the money she had on hand.

Kagome went inside to pay for the gas. Sango waited outside, looking around, taking in her surrounding. Her eyes soon fell on a silver _2008 Mistubishi Eclipse Spyder, _she gaped at the car, as it parked in front of her. There were two guys that were seated in the car. Kagome came back out, completely oblivious of such a fabulous car in front her. She went over to Sango and told her that they had a slight problem.

"We're 67 cents short!" She yelled in frustration.

"67 cents?" Sango looked her, confused.

"Yeah, taxes," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "Could this day get any worse?"

"If it isn't the snotty little brat," a male voice grabbed the girls attention.

A handsome young man, in his late teens, stood in front of them, probably the owner of _2008 Mistubishi Eclipse Spyder. _His shocking golden eyes were covered by the shades, putting a cool aura around him, his silver hair perfect in his place, and his silver ear-ring still present for 'identity'. He wore baggy black pants and an un-botton red formal shirt, with a white tank top underneath, exposing his marvelous body and toned muscles. Kagome stared at him for a moment, rethinking through her memory.

"Who are you?" She finally asked, giving up on searching her memory.

"Let me refresh you memory," he said with a smirk. "I'm--"

"Inuyasha!" Another male voice called, Inuyasha stopped mid-way and rolled his eyes. Kagome and Sango stared at yet another good looking man. His sleek black hair was tied in a small pony-tail, and he wore a similar style to Inuyasha, but with a purple top and instead of shades on, he had a hat on. His navy blue eyes looked like puddled water from up-close. "Miroku..." Inuyasha said, trying to tame his temper, for being interrupted while he was going under go with a brilliant plan he had thought of on the spot.

"Oh!" Kagome, said in realization, "you're the stupid prince, who always got in trouble for running away from his duties,"

"What..?" Inuyasha was taken aback. "I did not run away from them!"

"Are you sure about that?" Kagome had a small grin forming on her lips, "if I remember correctly, you would always gather some boys and form a 'gang' and end up getting in a fight, even though you were prince..." Kagome remembered the time she had a mud fight with his so called friends.

"That was long time, and you were very destructive...oh wait, let me re-phrase that. You are _still_ destructive," he said pointing at the crisis that was still present at the road.

"And I still see you wearing the ear-ring, _gurlyman_," She pulled at his ear.

"Don't touch me, with your filthy hands!" Inuyasha pushed her, to get her hand off his ear.

"Don't push me!" Kagome pushed back.

"I can beat you to a pulp," he grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

"Let's see you try, _gurlyman_," Kagome emphasized on the last word, and pulled on his shirt, ripping a bit of the material.

On the other hand, Sango and Miroku watched from the side lines, both too shocked to see the bickering pair. "Do you think we'll need the ambulance," Sango whispered to Miroku, but her eyes stayed on the other two. "Probably, but we don't have time for that." Miroku replied back, closing his eyes for a while to clear his head.

"What do -- no wait, who are you two?" Sango turned to Miroku.

"Well, that's Inuyasha. The prince of _Mazeir _and he was called to come back to the castle for -- ah!" Miroku jumped when he saw the look Sango was giving him. The reality just hit her. Kagome was fighting, ripping and most likely injuring their clients.

"Oh my god! Help me stop them," Sango was about to make her way to stop the two, but got pulled back "what?"

"Well, why don't we let them cool down?" Miroku asked, "plus Inuyasha and I got time, the people that we're supposed to meet haven't arrived at the castle yet." He said calmly.

"They havn't arrived, because they are standing right in front of you," she said, panic filling her voice.

Miroku was about to say something, but got cut off by a loud _bang_. Sango and Miroku's head shot towards the direction of the sound and found Inuyasha pretty much destroying the red sports car to get through to Kagome.

"I think it's time we stop them," Miroku said with a nervous laughter.

"Yeah, I'll get Kagome, you get Inuyasha," she said, making her way, cautiously towards Kagome.

The fighting couple had used up most of their energy, mainly in bashing each other and the car (pretty much an accessory for them) up. Kagome and Inuyasha let out heavy breaths, as they refused to look any where else. From far, far, about 100 kilometres, it would look like they were in love, but up close, you'd be surprised the hatred aura they emitted for each other. Sango sneaked up on Kagome, as Kagome took a few deep breaths to slow down her heart-rate a bit. "Gotcha," she said in victory, as she locked her arms around Kagome's waist, to prevent her from moving.

Inuyasha saw his opportunity and charged at the two, and thinking that he had won this round. But, unfortunately for him, his own dear friend, stopped him by tripping him before he could reach Kagome. "oof," Inuyasha landed face first on the ground. "Sorry Inuyasha, these are the agents your dad, the _King_, told us about."Miroku bent down to the ground to be face-to-face with Inuyasha.

"Hmph, why should I care?" Inuyasha looked the other way, being as stubborn as a child.

As if on cue, his cell phone rang. Inuyasha got up and dusted away some of the dirt and answered the phone call. "Hello?" He spoke rudely, into the phone. Obviously, his mind was on over-heat from the heated fight he just had with his sworn enemy.

_"Inuyasha?"_ An elderly voice replied back.

"Dad?" Inuyasha, said more respectively

_"I want you to bring the two girls your with to the castle_." Man replied.

"But...how did y--" Inuyasha was shocked at his father knowing that he had met their agents.

_"You two were loud as ever, I could hear you all the way from the castle, and please, don't try to break our agent, we need this for our entire city_" His father scolded him.

"Okay, fine, sent us another car, so they can get a ride," Inuyasha said rolling his eyes at his dad's super-hearing.

_"You have a four seater car, use that, and I have to go, your mother is making a fuss about something stupid again." _Inuyasha could almost see his father roll his eyes at his mother.

"But...wait DAD! I am not riding with...with...HER!" Inuyasha tried to convince him.

_"Sorry son, I got to go! Have fun on the ride back," _he replied and disconnected the call.

Inuyasha groaned at the thought of riding in the same car as Kagome. It sent shivers down his spine. Sighing, he knew there was no backing out of this now, and he had to not fight with Kagome, just this once...'Who am I kidding? There's no way we'll last without starting a fight,' Inuyasha thought to myself as he walked up to the other three, that were staring and talking about the sports car that was almost in bits now.

"Hey, Dad just called and told us, all four of us to get to the castle, pronto," Inuyasha said, mainly to Miroku, he was trying to avoid Kagome.

"Are you kidding me?" Kagome laughed, as if he just pulled a joke. "Oh, you're serious?"

"Yes," he said with a hiss. "Just to be clear, you sit in the back and not talk to me, don't look at me and don't touch anything in the car!"

"Oh wow, might as well tie to the roof," she rolled her eyes at how many restrictions she was being put on.

"That's a better idea!" Inuyasha said, happily, and was about to grab for Kagome, but Miroku came in the way.

"Let's go! We don't want the King to wait, now do we?" Miroku patted Inuyasha on the back and started to push him towards the car.

"Yes, Kagome, come on, We don't want to lose our job!" Sango said nervously and dragged Kagome behind Miroku.

They group got into the car and made their way to the castle, this time, in the right direction. The ride to there was a quite one. No one spoke, in fear of having Inuyasha and Kagome bicker at each, until they pretty much destroy half the planet, and still they won't be satisfied with each other. 'I swear, those two should be on a leash of some sort,' Sango thought to herself, as she saw the roads of _Mazeir _pass by. Kagome and her were sitting in the bag, their luggage was forgotten in the broken down car at the gas station.

"I hope the King provides us with some clothes," Sango whispered to Kagome.

"Yea, sure," Kagome replied grumpily, not even turning around to look at Sango.

"Hey, don't pull that childish attitude with me!" Sango whispered, a bit louder this time.

"Me? Childish? The only childish person in this car, is that blockhead," Kagome made faces at Inuyasha.

"I can hear you, you know," He said glancing at her through the rear-view mirror.

"So what? It was meant for you to hear. Plus, the truth is bitter," Kagome stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh, if you like the truth so much, then we don't we let a bit of truth about yourself pass around?" Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"What truth?" Kagome said, thinking about something she may have hidden from Sango, and Miroku doesn't count because she had just met him recently.

"Oh I dunno, maybe that time when you were dared by my friends and you put the baker's shop on fire? You made up an entire lie about how mutated bees came in and you had to fight them with your heroic powers," Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the pitiful lie.

"I was only 8 years old back then!" Kagome defended herself.

"You were 8 when you put a kitchen on fire?" Miroku turned around to look at Kagome, disbelievingly.

"It's not that big of a deal," Kagome explain. "I just had to finish the dare, plus the dare itself was stupid."

"No it wasn't. You just had to prank the baker, not set his entire kitchen on fire." Inuyasha butted in.

"Oh, you talk as if you havn't done anything wrong in your life!" Kagome snapped back.

"That's because I HAVEN'T!" Inuyasha turned around.

"EYES ON THE ROAD!" Miroku and Sango yelled at Inuyasha.

Yeah, so the ride to the castle wasn't the most pleasant ride one could ask for. But the view was great, if you exclude the places Inuyasha crashed into because he kept turning around to yell at Kagome, then, yup, everything was just fine. The castle itself was breath-taking. It had a extravagant exterior, a feeling of royalty and respect surrounded the place, and no sign of protest, therefore the ruling in this land was good too. The gardens surrounded the front of the castle, some trees appeared now and then along the drive way, that curved around the gardens. A mountain with a large, dense forest covered the back of the castle, but the place still seemed to have been secured to the max. The group's car pulled up to the entrance, and everyone got out.

Sango and Kagome looked around and took in their surrounding, but then gaped at the door, when their eyes landed on the solid gold structure. The doors seemed to at least 15 feet high, with a Phoenix symmetrically designed on each door, of course it was all gold. There seemed to be no need of bells, since every servant in the castle would have heard their precious Prince Inuyasha yelling at Kagome from a mile back. As such, the door automatically opened and allowed the guests inside.

"Wow, this place is amazing," Sango said, doing a full 360 degree scan of the place.

"It's gotten bigger in the past years," Kagome said, touching the walls, getting some of the _pleasant_ memories back.

"Yeah, we got some renovations done for the wed--" Miroku said.

"WELCOME!" A cheerful, high pitched voice called from down the hall.

The figure walked towards the girls. "Oh no," Inuyasha whispered, knowing fully what was going to happen. When the mysterious person came into view, the girls gasped. A gorgeous woman stood right in front of them. Her blossom red lips have off a strict and royal feeling, but her eyes held the touch of gentleness. Her facial expression seemed to welcome anyone as her friend, and as for her security, her skill could be seen by the way she gracefully carried herself.

"Kagome, my dear, I haven't seen you for 6 years!" She walked up to Kagome.

"Aunt...Izayoi?" Kagome said in shock. 'She has obviously changed since I last saw her. Maybe her age got her?'

"Yes, sweetie, if you have an emergency just yell for me, I'll come right over!" Izayoi hugged Kagome tight, squeezing the day-lights out.

"Emergency...Can't...Breathe," Kagome said, as she squished into Izayoi's tight embrace.

"Oh honey, It's good to see you too!" Izayoi went up to Sango too.

"Oh, it's my pleasure to meet the queen of _Mazeir _in person," they just simply shook hands.

"Well, my husband isn't here, so girls can discuss the theft problem with him later, but let's get to the _other _problem right away," she sent a wink towards Kagome.

'I have a bad feeling about this.' Kagome thought as she sweetly smiled back and followed her towards the living area.

It was a big place, the ceiling seemed to be at the very least 20-30 feet high, with a huge diamond chandelier in the middle. The windows themselves seemed to be over sized, and overed with proper light brown and golden curtains. There was a piano placed near the right side of the room, with some other instruments that were safely packed in their case, and to the left was two love-chairs, one arm-chair and sofa. The coffee table was made of some see-through material, it looked more clearer than glass, and it felt like marble. The red carpet glowed with pride as the queen walked across it and took her place in her arm chair.

"So, let's go straight to business, shall we?" She said, in an overly happy tone.

"Sure, so what do you want us to do to stop the up-roar in the city?" Kagome asked.

"Well, the plan is very simple." Izayoi started. "And now I really think it's an excellent idea, since the one that will be going for it is you, Kagome!"

"Righhtt, so what exactly is this plan of yours?" Kagome asked, a bit doubtful of the plan being stupid.

"Well you see, how you are a witch..." Izayoi started.

"Uh-huh" Kagome nodded.

"And how Inuyasha is a demon..."

"Uh...huh" Kagome didn't like the way this was going.

"And how you guys have known each other for a very long time!"

Kagome just nodded at the statement, because her throat seemed to have gotten dry from the tension and the bad case scenerio that was playing through her head.

"Well, the king and I have come the decision, that we get you two married!" Izayoi said excitedly.

Everyone turned to Kagome, Inuyasha had seemed to have gotten out of this mess, since he knew what the plan was already, thus he avoided hearing about it again. It wasn't the best thing he heard in his life, actually, it was probably the worst. Back to Kagome. Her mouth hung slightly open, and her eyes refused to blink. She was also holding her breath. "Kagome..." Sango tapped her on the shoulder. Kagome's head slowly, scarily turned towards Sango. "I'm fine...I'm fin--" She fainted. Yup, it definitely wasn't her best day.

* * *

**Hey! I got some free time, so I thought of updating this. Just for your info. the plot is NOT moving fast! I have a plan forming in my head! (thumbs up). And I would also like to let you guys know that my updating speed will be slow and that is not because I'm lazily, it's because I'm in grade 12, and I have a lot of pressure on me. So, I'll try to update as soon as possible, but I don't guarantee anything (except for that I WILL continue this story and not abandon it!).**

**The next chapter will be updated as soon as possible too, but since I can't make any promises, I suggest you put this story on 'Alert' if you wanna stay updated :)...and also another announcement! Along with the 3rd chapter, I will be posting a 'vote option'. It will be about some of the pairings (like, sesshomaru w/ someone, or some other charaters...not giving it away until that day ;)...) **

**The last thing I have to say is...that...well...I'm not toooo sure about the...(cough cough)...'lemon' in this story...and I'm not too fond of writing that myself, so if someone wants to write that for me, review and let me know, I'll give you a scenerio to work with and we'll just merge the two things together, oh and the credit will go towards that person too. :)...so yea...REVIEW!! :P...**

**- Aniholic**


	3. 3: Moonlight Mystery

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

**Summary: **AU, two childhood friends, two different worlds, a simple bond existed between the two. A bond of hatred. What will happen if they are forced to marry each other for a simple alliance?

**Truthful Dreams**

**Chapter 3:** Moonlight Mystery

_"Well, the king and I have come to the decision, that we get you two married!" Izayoi said excitedly._

_Man, I'm having just a weird dream, how can I of all people marry that egotistical self-centered moronic fool. Ha-ha, yes yes, this is just a dream... I'm dreaming. _

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, laughing slightly to herself. When her eyes were completely open, and focused on what was in front her, she noticed that she wasn't in her own room. 'huh?' She thought, as she slowly got up, alert of her surrounding now. Instincts following the path that they were taught. Kagome looked around, taking in her surroundings, and found Sango sleeping soundly in the bed beside her.

'What happened?' Kagome thought to herself, as she stepped out of her bed, and made her way towards Sango.

"Sango, wake up!" She slightly shock her.

"Yes, yes...I want ice-cream..." Sango turned on her back.

"Sango! Not the time for food! Get up!" Kagome lightly slapped her this time.

"I said--huh?..what?" She opened her eyes and saw chocolate brown, serious looking eyes baring into her own. "Ah!"

They both jumped away from each other. "Why'd you scream?" Kagome loudly whispered, breathing heavily, as she almost had a heart-attack thanks to Sango's sudden scream. "You scared me! Who in their right mind, stares right into one's eyes while they're sleeping! It's scary!" Sango said, blinking away the sleep. "Anyways, what do you want?" She yawned, and got out of bed to stretch.

"I think we have been captured." Kagome looked around suspiciously.

"Huh?" Sango still had her arms raised above her head.

"Shh. The enemy might hear you!" Kagome slapped her hand over Sango's mouth.

Kagome eyes still wandered around the room. The moonlight slipped through the curtains that pathetically covered the glistening windows. Everything seemed to be in slow-motion, as Kagome snapped her fingers and had a small pistol in her hands within seconds.

'Oh, great...she got a misunderstanding.' Sango rolled her eyes at how Kagome was being so cautious. 'Well, I'll just relax, and let her calm down, before I tell her about the truth.' She said, sighing into Kagome's hand.

"Ew!" Kagome shot her hand back, disguested by the hot breath.

"Kagome...Calm down, will you?" Sango sighed again.

"Why should I? We could be attacked as soon as we let our guard down. Come to think of it...how come you're so calm?" Kagome asked.

"Well...because...I know that we're in a safe place. We're on a mission." Sango started.

"Oh..." Kagome said, slowly.

The girls turned on the lights in their room, and sat on Kagome's bed. Their room was fairly simple, nothing fancy. They had two windows, above each of their beds. A small night stand stood in the middle of the beds, with a lightened lamp, with two alarm clocks for the both of them. They also had their own bathrooms, closets and desks. The room seemed to be divided symmetrically.

"Okay, let's start with you...why did you get up suddenly?" Sango asked, in detective mode.

"Well...I had a silly dream" Kagome let out a small laugh at the reminder of her so 'unrealistic' dream.

"Oh? What was the dream about?" Sango got a small note pad and a pen out.

"Well --giggle--...it was about -- giggle --...me and Inuyasha getting married." Kagome burst out laughing, as if it was a funniest joke in the world.

"Kagome..." Sango stopped writing, and realized that Kagome didn't remember anything from when she had fainted. "Kagome...about that...it's kind of...true." Sango said quietly.

"Wha...? No seriously Sango," she wipped away pretend tears.

"No no, I'm not joking. The queen and king decided that you two are to get married to seal the alliance," she explained.

There was a moment of silence, before..."NOOO--" Kagome scream echoed through the entire palace.

"SHH!!" Sango tackled Kagome to make her shut up. "Kagome, be professional, we have to finish this mission, even though we don't know the details. The entire world depends on you and Inuyasha. Oh, and we have a meeting with the king tomorrow about the so-called powerful stolen item." Sango, had Kagome in a head-clock on the bed.

"Okay...let go of me, already," she choked out.

"Sorry, and now, if you don't mind...I'm going back to my sleep." Sango yawned and crawled back into her bed.

"Good night, have fun in your dreams about ice-cream," Kagome commented.

"...he-he," Sango was slightly embarrassed. "Good night." She fell asleep instantly.

'Well, I guess now that I'm up, I should look around a bit. Place some tracking devices on the important people, and make a nice detailed map of this palace.' Kagome thought to herself, before she quietly walked out of the room, being careful about waking Sango up.

The hallway was dark, and the air felt packed. Kagome still had her pistol tucked safely in her pocket. "I can't see a thing," she spoke lightly, as she waited for her eyes to adjust, but they saw nothing but darkness. Kagome sighed and snapped her fingers again to produce a small flame to let her see where she was. "Okay, now that I can see, let's note done what room I'm in..." She turned around to see if the room was numbered or something.

"I'm in room number...0000001257537?" Kagome's eye twitched at the extremely long room number. "How many rooms are there in this palace, plus how BIG is this palace, anyways?"

Shaking off the weirdness of the room, she walked down the hall, looking for more corridors or something to guide her. Soon after the hallway turned into nothing but bare walls. 'This is strange,' she thought, her eyes desperately searched for any windows, decorations, or rooms, but nothing came into view. "Maybe I should turn back." Kagome spoke out loud, to calm herself down a bit.

The situation just got worse from here. "Damn it," she turned around to see where she came from, but all she could see was darkness, nothing beyond that. Kagome's heart started to beat faster, she could feel that something wasn't normal. She broke into a run, running down the way she came. "What is going on?" Kagome whispered to herself. She had been running for a while, but she still wasn't back to where she had started.

'It took me 15 minutes to get into that stupid hallway, but it's taking me longer to get back? That's impossible, I'm running right now too! It shouldn't take this long. Unless...' Kagome's eyes widen as she came to a sudden halt. "I'm going in circles?" Kagome whispered out. Kagome frowned as she made no sudden moves. 'There's only one way for me to be going in circles...and that's through a spell, the _Kreise charme_, Kreise meaning circles in German and charme meaning spell in French. There's only one way to break it.' Kagome let the knowledge of this pass through her.

Her eyes scanned the area carefully, her hand reaching for the pistol, ready to attack or defend herself if necessary. 'I'm being watched, the spell just got heavier'. Kagome drew her gun as she started to tense up. "I know you're there! This isn't fooling me! Come out!" Kagome aimed her gun in various directions. "You leave me no choice," she said, and aimed for the floor. 'The most common place that this illusion uses is the flooring, if it's fake then the spell will dispute.' She took a deep breath and released a bullet.

The bullet penetrated nothing but tiles, the floor didn't fall apart, neither did the spell. "What?" Kagome was irritated now. She was sure that this spell was _Kriese charme, _but then why hadn't the bullet make a path out of the spell. Kagome stared at the floor for a while, she didn't notice this before, but now it seemed to be something important. There was a slight haze that hovered in the hallway, definitely indicating to something dangerous. _You are a fiesty one_. A voice announced from no-where, leaving nothing but an echo behind. It seemed like a man's voice, an old man perhaps? The voice sounded very hoarse, and muffled, as if it had a soar throat. _Let's see you get out of this one...Kagome_. The voice went silent after releasing a freakishly scary laugh.

A shiver ran down Kagome's spine when she heard the cold laugh. "Great...I'm stuck, and I have absolutely no idea how to get out." Kagome frowned at the sticky situation she was in. This was a wonderful start for going on and exploring the castle. "Note to self: Never explore ALONE!" Kagome slammed her fist to the wall next to her, and heard a small crack. "Huh?" She looked at the wall oddly. It seemed so weak. 'What the heck is wrong with this place?' Kagome thought, this time punching the wall properly.

The wall crumbled into pieces, and Kagome could see pale light slip through the broken space. She stepped out into the light and took in her new surroundings. She was no longer inside the building. Kagome stood in a massive, but gorgeous garden. Trees formed many lines in an orderly fashion, fountains could be seen for every couple of metres, and varieties of flowers flowed in the wind here and there. The garden seemed to maintained quite well, for its size that is. She let out a relieved sigh, but then snapped her head back to where she had been a couple of minutes ago. Kagome's eyes met nothing but the normal, ordinary brick walls. The hole in the wall seemed to have patched itself up, and the entire thing seemed like a dream rather than reality.

"This place is...definately not normal," Kagome said, backing away from the wall.

Kagome had her hands ready on her gun, that is if she needed it again by any chance. Her eyes skimmed through the garden, as moonlight fell upon trees casting mysterious shadows, perfect for a person snooping around. Kagome came up to a corner around the castle, and peered at the new sight. Everything seemed to be in its place, but still she couldn't help but get a gittery feeling her stomach. 'Why do I feel like...there's someone there...' Kagome thought, narrowing her eyes to get a better view. "I'm just paranoid, I guess," she closed her eyes and took deep breathes.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, but instead of the usual garden, her eyes landed on an upside down face, not being able to see the rest of its body. It's skin was as dark as a black hole, and the colour of red in it's eyes, spoke nothing but 'kill', but the worst was the smile. The mysterious person had a petrifying smile on its face. 'I can't move,' Kagome thought, as she was frozen in her place, part of it was because of the horror and the other part was from the eyes. They did something to her. _It's been a while_. It spoke in a raspy, cracked voice. _Kagome..._It let out a laugh, before its palm came down on her forehead. _Enjoy my present, I'll come back for you,_ it disappeared into thin air.

Kagome's mouth hung slightly open, she slowly slid down to wall and collapsed on the cold grass, but she was still surrouded by the protection of the shadows. "What was that?" Kagome brought her head and held in her hands. Moonlight slipped onto her faces, making Kagome experience sharp pain. She let out a scream and slammed her head into the wall. "What the heck?!" Kagome was confused, but she didn't want to experience the pain again. "Great, now the moonlight is harmful to me, what more can go wrong?" Kagome said, dropping her hands to the ground, in defeat.

After a few seconds of silence, Kagome gasped. "Oh-no" She said. 'Whenever someone thinks 'what more can go wrong' something always GOES wrong!' She gulped the thought, and tried of think of the worst case scenario, but had no time, because she was already falling back...into the wall. "The wall is alive!" She shouted, hoping that someone would come to her rescue, but who would believe that a wall would be eating a person? "You know, I might as well just let it eat me...I haven't really seen a wall's stomach before...it'll be a good experience," Kagome said, just relaxing her body, and letting the wall do it's job.

It was a minutes process, before Kagome went through the wall and to a hard floor. "Oof," she landed. "What a surprise, a stomach of a wall is the floor." She dully said, as she got up and dusted of some dirt. Kagome started to stretch a little, getting her body to be more flexible. She was planning to run just straight and hoped that she would bump into somebody, plus at least this place was lit and had some sort of decor, so it should be normal enough, right?

"1...2..." Kagome stretched out her legs.

"What...are you doing?" A very disturbed, male voice spoke from behind her.

"Ah!" Kagome's heart had skipped a beat at the sudden disturbance in silence.

She turned around to yell at the person that just scared her to death, but when she saw who it was, she couldn't say anything. Her throat had gone dry again, and her eyes just stared at his golden, hypnotic eyes, intensely. "What are you doing?" He snapped his fingers in front of her face to get her out of her trance. "huh?" She replied, totally looking dumb. "No, never mind, I don't even want to know," He turned around to leave, but was stopped by a tug on his shirt's sleeve.

"Take me with you," Kagome said.

"What?" He said, his eyebrow twitching at the sudden declaration.

"I don't know the way around this place, so I want you to take me with you," she replied.

"Hello, Kagome. Did you hit your head or something? Do you know who I am?" He said, grabbing her chin and examining her head in various ways to check for a major injury.

"Yes, I know, who you are, Inuyasha! Just take me with you!" She said, pushing his hand away.

"Why are you up so late, anyways?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well...I was um..." Kagome thought for a moment. 'If I tell him something like: 'Oh, you know, I was just snooping around you're property, to get a better idea of this place, ahah' That would just get me killed.' Kagome let out a nervous laugh. "I was looking for the ba-kitchen!"

"Oh," He said, staring at her for a while. "Well, I'm going for a glass of water, I guess it wouldn't hurt to have you tagging along, BUT just don't talk to me, and stay 2 meters away, got it?"

"Yes, sir," Kagome saluted him.

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and walked off into the right direction. 'That was close, I was about to say bathroom, but that would be stupid, because I already have a bathroom in my own room. Good thing I said kitchen.' Kagome smiled to herself.

"By the way, if you were looking for a kitchen, why did you get lost?" Inuyasha asked, not turning back.

"I thought you said you didn't want to talk to me?" Kagome asked, innocently. No ill intentions.

"Just answer the question." Inuyasha said, getting a bit annoyed.

"Well...It's a big place, so it's possible to get lost, right?" Kagome asked. 'Why is he asking me this?'

"For a kitchen it's impossible...look." Inuyasha nodded his head towards the right.

Kagome looked at what he was directing at and saw a kitchen. 'huh?' Kagome was confused. Kagome noticed a kitchen pass by. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said, walking a bit faster, but still eyeing the kitchen. Inuyasha didn't reply, he continued to walk away from the kitchen. Kagome was about to call him again, when she noticed another kitchen pass by. 'What the heck?' Kagome looked really clue-less. 'Are we going in circles?' Kagome thought as they passed, yet another kitchen.

"How many kitchens are there, in this place?" Kagome, talked to herself, since Inuyasha sternly told her to not to talk to him.

_1345 _A voice spoke. "I see--" Kagome nodded with a smile at first, but then gasped. She desperately looked around to see if that mysterious, freaky looking thing was still around. Kagome was so busy looking around that she didn't notice that Inuyasha had stopped walking and was waiting for her to catch up. And that is why, she ended up bumping right into him. "Ow!" She said, "You're chest is like a rock..." she commented, rubbing her poor nose. "Weakling," Inuyasha muttered. "What did you say?" Kagome asked, she was sure she had heard an insult. "Nothing, go get what you want." Inuyasha sighed and walked into the kitchen.

It was a normal kitchen, except 10 times bigger or maybe 20 times bigger? Point is: it was big to the point where comparison was not quite accurate. Inuyasha went up to a cabinet and pulled out a glass, and poured some water in it form the filter that was placed near a corner of the kitchen. Kagome looked around, amused at the glistening kitchen dishes, counters and cabinets. It was really magnificent. "Wow!" Kagome opened a fridge and found lots of ice cream. "It's just ice cream...?" She asked out loud. In curiosity, she closed the fridge and looked at the surface where it clearly read: ICE CREAM in bold letters. "Cool! I want vanilla!" Kagome dug through the fridge for her desired ice cream.

* * *

**.-.- With Inuyasha -.-.**

Inuyasha drank the water, and let out a content sigh. "That was refreshing," he said, putting the glass into a sink. He was about to go look for Kagome, when he noticed a figure walking towards him from further inside the kitchen. 'Is that Kagome?' He thought as he just waited for the figure to come into a clearer view.

The silhouette became a solid picture of a girl, to be more precise, the girl came into view as Kagome. She just walked up to Inuyasha, without any hesitation or cautiousness. 'She seems different...' Inuyasha thought as he saw Kagome approach him. He then noticed that she was within the 50 metre mark, and still she was coming closer. 'Why is she not stopping?' Inuyasha thought of walking away, but for some reason his body wouldn't move, and he couldn't take his eyes off of Kagome.

"Inuyasha," she spoke softly as she gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Uh..." Inuyasha glanced at her hand.

"Come with me," she grabbed his hand and guided him out of the kitchen.

'Now I'm sure of it, she hit her head on something! Kagome would never hold my hand!' He thought as he stared at the girl that steered him into the ball room. This room was also overly big, like everything in the palace. Chandeliers hung gracefully from the ceiling, but for the night they were turned off. Large window surrounded the walls, and maroon coloured curtains hung to the side, letting the pale light slip in, along with a clear picture of the full moon.

Kagome pulled Inuyasha to the centre of the room. She turned around and faced him with a beautiful smile that made Inuyasha worry a bit. She looked at him with such passion, that he couldn't back away from her, even if he wanted to. "Inuyasha..." She spoke gently. "Let's dance." She said suddenly. "You want to dance?" Inuyasha asked, definitely confused now. "Yes, it has always been my dream to dance with you, Inuyasha." Kagome grabbed his hand and held it tight between her own hands. "Please," she looked at him with such pleading eyes, that his hands moved to their proper positions to do the waltz, but without the music of course.

'She has never smiled like that before.' Inuyasha thought as he peered down at a very happy Kagome. 'I feel different too...I feel like...I like her?' Inuyasha thought, as he felt his eyes become more softer towards her. A small smile started to surface on his face. 'I have an urge to kiss her...why...?' He thought as he continued to stare at her chocolate brown eyes. The two continued with the fantasy, oblivious of someone watching them, helplessly from the shadows.

* * *

**.-.- Back to Kagome -.-.**

Kagome finally found the ice cream she was looking for. "My hands are frozen..." She talked to herself, as she grabbed at the vanilla box. "Must...get...ice...cream," she acted as if the ice cream was her source of life. "YES!" She said proudly, she pulled the box out of the fridge. "And now...this ice cream is all mine!" Kagome found a scoop and a big bowl for 10 scoops of ice cream. She hummed a happy tune as she continued to put ice cream into her bowl. "There, now all I need is a spoon," Kagome said, looking through some of the nearest cabinets for a spoon.

'hmm...that's odd. I can't find any spoons...' She thought. 'Wah! My ice cream is melting!'

"I guess, it's best to find Inuyasha now!" Kagome grabbed the bowl of ice cream and made her way back from where she originally came from. "Inuyasha!" She called out, as she neared the entrance of the kitchen. She looked around for a moment and finally spotted him. "Inuyasha!" She called out to Inuyasha's retreating figure.

'Why is he leaving? And without me!' Kagome thought, getting a bit angry. 'That jerk! He clearly knows that I don't know where my room is! And he has the nerve to leave me behind in one of the many kitchens!?' She thought as her body trembled in anger. "YOU JERK!" Kagome ran after Inuyasha (to readers: the ice cream bowl is still with her, as mentioned before, she acted like ice cream is her life source. Therefore, she isn't going to let go of it that easily.)

Kagome followed after Inuyasha's back. 'When I catch up him...I'm gonna use method number XXII on him! I'm gonna make him regret ditching me in that place...and without a SPOON!' Kagome thought as she ran at super speed to catch up. 'Wait a second...' Kagome just realized something. She just noticed that he wasn't leaving her, alone. He was with someone! Not only that, he was being lead by that someone. 'That womanizer! I'm gonna kill him!' Kagome's anger just jumped out of the roof.

She finally caught up to them, but she kept her distance. She noticed that they went into a room that seemed to be a ball room. When Inuyasha and the other girl came to a stop, Kagome started to concentrate on the girl. 'Who the heck is she?' Kagome thought as she moved around to get a better view.

The couple were standing in the moonlight, looking as elegant as possible. The lighting seemed perfect, perfect in the sense that, their features were very visible. Except for the tiny problem, of the girl not facing Kagome yet. She still had her back to Inuyasha too. Kagome started to tap her foot, quietly, and waited for the girl to turn around. 'Finally!' Kagome thought, as she hid behind the door, to avoid being caught.

The girl turned around and faced Inuyasha with love-filled, chocolate brown eyes. Kagome's eyes widened in shock when she saw the features of the other girl. Kagome was at lose of words. "What's going on?" Kagome stepped out from behind the door and was about to make her way towards Inuyasha and the girl that looked like her. Unfortunately, the moonlight slipped onto Kagome's skin, making her experience the same sharp pain in that area as before. Kagome hissed the pain away and went back into the shadows. 'I can't get to them...' She thought, kneeling down on the ground. Kagome started to tremble with pain and fear. "That girl...can't be me...can it?" Kagome looked up at the couple that had started to waltz through the ball room.

* * *

**yay! I'm donee! I'm sorry for the delay...I was originally supposed to post this yesterday, but then something came up, so I didn't have any time to get on here, edit it, and all that stuff...so yea...**

**Umm...I don't think this chapter is that good...but yeah, there is something very significant that happened in this chapter...and that thing is very, very important to the plot :)...hehe...  
**

**And just to clearify something...that 'other girl' is not kikyo...kikyo comes in much later in the story, but I still don't know what to do with her! But I do know that she is not going to be an 'evil' character, well I'm thinking of making her a bit...'girly'...but not one of the bad guys. I'm not making any of the original Inuyasha characters bad guys (that means Naraku is not the bad guy!YAY!)**

**Anyways...I'm sure there are many typos and stuff...but I think the plot just started to take a twist, and surprisingly enough...I just thought of another twist for the next chapter :peace sign: So stay tuned (I'm thinking of posting the next chapter by Oct. 25/08, give or take 1 day...if you want to avoid any difficulty...just 'alert' the story, if you want that is). And don't forget to vote for the pairings...and the details about the pretend 'contest' :nervous laugh: I don't think it's gonna turn out so good. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**- Aniholic**

**P.S...FLAMES are still acceptable (in case someone didn't read this in the first chapter ..)**


	4. Character Pairings & Contest

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha

**Truthful Dreams**

_Character Pairings and Contest_

Okay, this is the idea. Since, I really don't care about many of the character pairings in Inuyasha, other than Inuyasha x Kagome...so I'm giving you guys the choice of picking the rest of the pairings. Here is the list of characters that I think should have a pair. Their partner can have 'one-sided' as well, but...I'm not going to accept yaoi, for the main reason that I don't really know how to write yaoi (not because I have a grudge against yaoi or anything xD). Anyways, on to the list:

Sesshomaru

Rin

Kagura

Naraku

Kikyo

Miroku

Sango

Kohaku

Hojo

Kouga

Ayame

Shippo

Souta

(I think that's everyone that I need...you can add on others if you want)

The point of this voting thing is to give you guys a fair chance of what you want in the story, love-related. You can mix all these characters around as you wish, that means you can do something like: Shippo/Shiori (sp..she's the girl that gave Inuyasha the barrier breaking power). And you can even vote for some of the characters to be alone, if you want! :)...and now moving onto the next thing.

The 'contest'...I'm too sure if I should call it a contest, but yea...I said this in Chapter 2: I'm not too fond of writing lemon (aka not good at it at all), so if someone wants to write in my place for that part, then review or pm me with your work with any type of scenerio (it can even be a story that you have already written), and then I'll obviously pick the one that will best fit THIS story (it will NOT mean that you can't write lemon...I'm just looking for someone that has, somewhat, similar writting style as mine)...and of course the credit will be fully given to that person.

Well, I think I covered everything I wanted to say (although, I think the contest thing isn't going to go well...but that's okay! Ups and Downs are part of life :thumbs up:)...

**- Aniholic**


	5. Author's Note: SORRY!

**Author's Note:**

**_SORRY!_**

Hey, I'm extremely sorry for not updating on the chapter on the date I promised. I hope you guys understand because I had a test week, so I was busy studying my butt off! So I'm just posting this author's note to say that I'm postponing the update for the chapter 4. Chapter 4 is still 'under-constuction' ...I'm still working on it. I have most of it written, but I still need to read it over and edit it over again. So I'm really really sorry! But...I'm just going make a short summary/preview of what I had planned for the next chapter, and some dates that I'm hoping to update on.

_Preview:_

_Someone was there. Someone was watching their every move. They couldn't do anything about. They were trapped. The worst thing was, that they were going to fail on such an important mission. They hadn't even seen the king, and yet that have almost destroyed his kingdom. Kagome panted slightly as she was hiding behind a wall, waiting for the perfect time to attack openly, and hopefully not be killed. She had this experience before. The enemy knows where you are. They know your every thought, and worst of all...they know your plan. How do you defeat an enemy like that? Simple. It's in the speed. Even if one can read your attacks, it makes to difference if the attacks aren't stopped. Kagome smirked to herself, and got herself ready to do what she had to._

**Dates:**

Chapter 4: Shadow of the Knight - **November 1st**

Chapter 5: Playing the past - **November 8th**

Chapter 6: Wedding hurdle - **November 22nd**

I'm thinking of making the last the of the 'voting' to end on **December 13th**, that would be 2 months from when it started.

And again, I'm really sorry for not updating when I said I was going, so don't kill me! Just for people that want to know, I have the some of the votes calculated.

**Votes**

Kouga/Ayame: **5**

Sesshomaru/Kagura: **5**

Miroku/Sango: **6**

Kohaku/Rin: **3**

Kikyo/Naraku: **5**

Kikyo/Hojo: **1**

Kagura/Hojo: **2**

Shippou/Shiori:** 3**

Shippou/Thunder Brother's sister (I'll find her name later): **1**

Kohaku/Kanna:** 1**

Shippou/Rin:** 3**

Kouga/Sesshomaru: **1**

Sesshomaru/Older Rin: **5**

Inuyasha/Kagome: **2**

Naraku/Kagura: **2**

Souta/Rin: **2**

Hojo -- Alone: **1**

WOOW! The list is LONG! If you find a pairing that you don't want to 'win', and start voting! :). And just some notices. This fanfic. will be Inu/Kag Fanfic, so don't need to vote for that, and as for yaoi...I guess I can try doing yaoi. I never really did yaoi before, or ever, so this'll be my first then. As for the contest T_T...I seriously need someone to write that part for me, so help me!! :(...that's all :)...

**- Aniholic**


	6. 4: Shadow of the Knight

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

**Summary: **AU, two childhood friends, two different worlds, a simple bond existed between the two. A bond of hatred. What will happen if they are forced to marry each other for a simple alliance?

**Truthful Dreams**

**Chapter 4: **Shadow of the knight

_The moonless night  
holding your secrets tight  
Thinking you're right  
Perfect for giving you a fright_

_The voice echoed through the room, leaving her trembling with fear. Memories flashed through her mind as she remembered what happened to the girls before her. This couldn't be happening..._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Kagome..." Someone gripped her shoulder lightly. Making her jump from her spot on the ground. She looked up at the person, only to be shocked further. 'I'm going crazy!' She thought as she backed away towards a corner, making sure to stay within the shadow.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" The man spoke softly.

"Stay away from me!" She yelled. 'He's not the real Inuyasha, I'm sure of it!' She thought as she stared at the apparent imposter.

"What's gotten into you! You're acting strange!" He yelled back, slowly taking a step towards Kagome.

Kagome took a deep breathe in and out, she focused her eyes on the man in front of her, and placed her hand on her pistol. "Who are you?" She said, in a dangerous voice.

"What are you talking about? I'm Inuyasha. You ditched me in the kitchen! I had to search for you all over the place!" He said with frustration.

"That can't be possible..." She replied, still not believing him. "If you're the real Inuyasha, explain who that is, then." She nodded her head towards dancing couple. He turned his head towards that direction and saw nothing but an empty ball room.

"Kagome. Did you hit your head on something?" Inuyasha asked.

"What?" Kagome looked at him with confusion.

"There's no one there," he pointed at the empty ball room.

Kagome just looked back and forth between the Inuyasha in front of her and the Inuyasha dancing with that imposter. 'This is just getting out of hand. I can't tell who's who and for some reason this Inuyasha can't see the other Inuyasha who is dancing with the other Kagome...' Kagome's mind was going in circles. She couldn't figure out what to do.

"Come on, let's get you back to your room." He grabbed her by the arm and started to drag her away.

Just before they were about to leave the ball room, Kagome tugged at his sleeve. "What now?" Inuyasha looked down at a lustful face. His eyes widdened for a second, and his mouth hung slightly open, before his lips curved into a smile. Kagome smiled back up at him, and pulled him back into the corner. She pushed him against the wall, and leaned on top of him. Inuyasha was slightly shocked by the sudden roughness, but then calmed down when he saw her lips coming closer to his own. Out of instinct he closed his eyes.

'Just as I thought,' Kagome smiled to herself, before she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck, giving him the impression of lowering his head. Too bad for him, she had a completely different idea. Before Inuyasha could grasp the situation, his head smashed into Kagome knee, knocking him out completely. "Now that, that's out of the way...I should get cracking on that girl!" Kagome said, smiling down at the knocked out 'imposter'. She turned around to look for the girl, anger burning within her. She was ready to hurt someone, and hurt someone bad!

When she turned around, expecting a lovey-dovey scene, she saw nothing but emptiness. "Huh?" Kagome's eyes widened, when she saw that the ball room was empty. That no one was there. "Wait a minute!" Kagome yelled out to herself, "oh no..." Kagome slowly turned back to look at the man she had knocked out on the floor. "So, that was the real Inuyasha?" She said. Kneeling down, she looked at his forehead for any major injuries. 'He should be fine. He's a half demon, he should live through it!' She said, getting up and walking towards the center of the room.

"Strange. The light doesn't hurt anymore." Kagome noticed that the moonlight lingered over her skin, but she didn't feel the piercing pain as before. Kagome did a full 360 degree turn from the center of the ball room, and found nothing suspicious. She then walked over to the lager windows and peered out to see the night sky. She could see the full moon. "Its...so...pretty," she said without realising. Kagome stared out the window as if something had taken over her. She slowly opened the window, but kept staring at the moon. Completely lost in her thoughts, she had quickly forgotten that she was indoors, and was 2 stories up. Falling from such a height would be painfully, and could possibly lead to death. "I want to...touch it," she said in a monotoned voice, slowly leaning over the ledge.

"YOU IDIOT!"

Kagome snapped back from her trance, and blinked. "huh?" She didn't know what was going on. "What am I doing?" Kagome looked down and say the distance to the ground. She pushed back from the ledge, and closed the window quickly. 'I wasn't gonna jump, was I?' She thought as let out a relieved sigh.

"You stupid, moron!" She felt someone hit her head.

"OW!" She turned around to attack back, but stopped.

"What?" Inuyasha said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"You're the...real...Inuyasha right?" She said, she stared at the small bump on his forehead caused by her knee.

"No duh!" He said gruffly, "what's your problem? I come to help you, and all the sudden you go weird on me."

"Define weird," Kagome replied, raising her eyebrow, she knew what he was talking about, but she just wanted to make sure of something.

"WEIRD! You almost kissed me! That's like EW!" Inuyasha said, giving her a disgusted look.

"You followed!" Kagome smirked. "If you didn't want to kiss me, then you could've said so! But no! You just had to close your eyes and wait for the warm, gushy feeling," she rolled her eyes at the romance she was ruining.

"That was because I was planning something..." Inuyasha countered.

"Oh like...telling me that I was a bad kisser?" Kagome looked at him with bored eyes, Inuyasha on the other hand, his eye twitched at the accuracy of Kagome's guess. "Or maybe...you were gonna say something like: "who do think you are?"...hm?" Kagome slowly walked up to him. "...but you could also...take a picture of my 'kissy face' and post it all over your blog," Inuyasha flicked at how she had guessed every single plan that he had thought of. She came up to him, and smiled sweetly at him before..."You suck!" She flicked his forehead, right where there was a small bruise.

Inuyasha's scream echoed through the entire ball room, as Kagome left to her room. She had enough adventures today. Her head hurt, and she needed to write all this down on a piece of paper. Kagome was about to leave the ball room, when she noticed 5 different hallways. "Oh great, the giant maze of the castle. Inuyasha...take me to my room!" Kagome shouted over her shoulder, waiting for him to come up and take her to her own room. "And why should I do that?" He said, catching up to her. "If you don't I'll show everyone these pictures..." Kagome held up 3 different pictures. "AH!" Inuyasha was shocked beyond shocked at the pictures.

One of the pictures had him stuffing his face with ice cream, when he was about three years old. The other one was when his mother dressed him up as a girl for Halloween, a typical Rapunzel, she had dyed his hair golden and since it was already pretty long, she just tied it in braids. Lastly, this picture was from recent events. "Hmm, I think the last one is the best...the title should be "The mighty Prince of _Mazeir _got knocked out by a girl", what do you think?" Kagome showed him the last picture of him on the floor, looking completely pathetic with a little bit of drool coming down his chin. This picture would totally ruin his image as a future king. He couldn't afford to have his reputation ruined.

"Fine! But, I get those pics. after I get you to your room, got it?" He growled out in defeat.

"Okay!" Kagome said with an innocent smile.

'I don't like that smile...its innocent...too innocent..' Inuyasha thought as he stared at Kagome for a moment, and walked down the correct hallway. Kagome hummed to herself and followed, the pictures were still in her hand, just in case she needed them out of the blue. 'What an idiot...he didn't even ask me how I got these pictures, especially the last one...I mean, come on! Isn't obvious that I don't have a camera....sheesh' Kagome smile widened at how things were going her way. 'If it weren't for the new technology at the witch academy, I wouldn't have been able to get these pictures. I love the memory print! It can print anything I want from my memory, saves me so much hassle!'

"Okay, We're here, hand over the pictures!" Inuyasha ubruptly stopped in front of a familiar looking door, in an oddly familiar looking hallway.

"Nuh-uh, I have to make sure it's my room," Kagome said, pushing him aside she went for the door number. Kagome was sure that she had started out the 'adventure' from a real door, so most likely the room number must be still on it. "...'0000001257537?'...That's definitely my room," Kagome said, slowly opening the door and peeking inside for Sango.

"Okay! You can have them," she placed the three photographs into Inuyasha's palm.

"Finally I can excuse myself of your disgusting site," Inuyasha rolled his eyes and turned around to go to his room.

"What a jerk!" Kagome just stared at him.

"I heard that!" She heard him shout back.

"It was meant to be heard!" She yelled louder, before opening the her bedroom's door and slamming it shut.

The room was the same as before, and Sango was still fast asleep on her bed. Kagome was tired, but before she went to sleep she needed to write down all the important facts for today. This was one of the things that had to be discussed with Sango when she woke up. Kagome slowly walked over to her bed and lazily lied down on it. "Man...I feel exhausted..." She mumbled out, and used her fingers to guide a note pad and pen towards her. Using a basic spell, she had her pen writing what ever she wanted it to write.

"Well, let's start from the beginning. There's an absolutely certainty that there is someone else, who is not identified, in this castle. That subject has been disrupting the castle activities. It also seems to have magic powers, since it is capable of casting taboo and unknown spells. Evidence of this is: Experience. Kagome Higurashi has been under two or possibly three spells casted by this person. The first one was very similar to the _Kreise charme _spell, but it seemed to have teleported Kagome Higurashi from a minor hallway, to the garden. The second one was done in person, but the features were unseen by the victim. The spell seemed unrecognizable, and unfamiliar. It caused sudden pain on the skin, when touched by the moonlight. The last evidence is unfamiliar and may not even be a spell. It had played with the vision, and produced unseen people in front of the victim. It seemed that only the victim was able to see the people, and any other people were unable. Requesting information on this matter ASAP." Kagome said out loud.

She was doing her job, writing a small report to the academy. If she needed help on this case, the first place to inform would be the academy. After signing her name and adjusting the format of the letter, she snapped her fingers and a small screen floated in front of her. She placed the written letter on top of it and let it sink in into the screen before the screen disappeared. Kagome yawned, and crawled into her warm bed, and waited for the morning...hopefully a normal morning.

* * *

The morning came with beautiful sunlight slipping in through the curtains. Kagome twisted and turned as the sunlight spilled onto her face. She hadn't gotten much sleep, since last night was an abnormal night. Sango on the other hand, was bright and ready to greet the morning. "Kagome..." Sango shook her lightly. She had just finished showering and was already ready to meet the King. She was dressed in blue jeans, and a black tank top. It was a hot day, approximately 24 degrees. "Kagome...We're going to miss our meeting if you don't get up!" Sango pulled on Kagome's ear, and shouting loudly in her ear.

"Ok, ok...I'm up!" Kagome reluctantly got up and stretched. "Man, I'm so tired!"

"When did you come back yesterday, anyways?" Sango asked.

"Well...I don't know actually, I lost track of time." Kagome said as she headed towards the bathroom.

"Okay then, I'm going to go down and wait for --" Sango headed towards the door, before she was stopped by Kagome.

"Wait for me, don't go down without me!" Kagome said, blocking Sango's way.

"Why?" Sango's eyebrow raised out of curiosity.

"Because..." Kagome stepped in closer, and looked around as if someone might be listening. "This castle is weird! Trust me! I speak from experience, you don't want to go anywhere ALONE! So wait for me. I'll only take 10 minutes. Promise" Kagome said, desperately trying to stop Sango from leaving alone.

"Ok...I'll wait for you, so hurry up." Sango lazily sat back down on her bed and waited patiently for Kagome to come back out.

Kagome rushed through her daily duties in the bathroom and came out of the bathroom with wet hair, black jeans, and a blue T-shirt with a white half-sleeves over top. "Okay, let's go!" Kagome said in a hurry, grabbing a small black bag from her closet, which held her 'electronics' and the two rushed out of the room.

This time they didn't get lost because they had bumped into Miroku and Inuyasha on their way down stairs. Kagome was in a grumpy mood through out the entire walk, but Sango and Miroku seemed to be getting along pretty well. They had a lot in common, except for the fact that Miroku was a pervert. That is something that might not change, ever. Inuyasha, was the only one that was quite and emotionless. He never showed any interest in anything but himself anyways. The group headed towards the dining hall. It was morning, so obviously they had to stuff themselves with a yummy breakfast.

Inuyasha opened the large wooden doors, with two tigers carved on each of the doors. Since this was the first time for Kagome and Sango, they were shocked speechless. The dinning room wasn't fancy at all, it was quite normally decorated. It was just the fact that the dinning table itself was enormous. The room was quite narrow too, it only consisted of the dinning table, and two large windows. One above the head chair, and one ran along the left side of the room. The kingdom could be scene through that window, and a wonderful forest covered the smaller window. A golden chandellier hung from the ceiling, but remained unlit, since the windows provided enough light for eating. The girls were in awe as they walked around the room. Inuyasha and Miroku already choose their seats. The King obviously had his reservations on the head chair, and the queen took the right chair beside him. Miroku and Inuyasha sat on the left, but they had skipped the chair beside the King's seat. Sango and Kagome sat right across from the boys and waited patiently for the King and Queen.

That didn't take long at all, just a couple of minutes. The queen entered first and smiled cheerfully at everyone, showing her love towards everyone in the group. "Good morning everyone!" She chirped and took her seat. "Honey, you don't have to be shy! Come on in!" She laughed to herself. "I was not being shy," an irritated male voice came from the entrance of the dinning room. He was dressed simple clothing, nothing fancy, but still graceful. Without saying a word to anyone, he went and sat down in his chair. The breakfast was soon served. Sango and Kagome got cereal, since they probably didn't want to try to eat something they didn't know about. Miroku had something different, it seemed to look like soup, tomato soup perhaps? Inuyasha had a large sandwich stuffed with who knows what. The queen and king, had some...let's call it demon food.

The silence remained through out the entire breakfast. No one said a word, everyone just seemed so serious. Kagome became a bit agitated with the awkward silence and decided to break it. "The breakfast was nice. Thank you!" She said with a smile. She slightly bowed her head towards the king, being respectful. "You're quite welcome. Now that this is out of the way, please follow me to the vault that the item was stolen from." The King said, wipping his mouth with a napkin provided by the servants. He got up and made his way out of the room, and the girls followed.

"You like her don't you?" Inuyasha suddenly asked when they were out of reach.

"Huh?" Miroku was playing with his spoon. Inuyasha's mother silently drank her tea, but listened to their conversation very closely.

"You like that girl, don't you?" Inuyasha said, leaning back on his chair.

"Maybe, but..." Miroku stared at his reflection in the spoon for a while.

"You're thinking about that aren't you?" Inuyasha placed a supporting hand on Miroku's shoulder.

"Yeah, what if she can't...take the 'blow'?" Miroku said sighing deeply.

"Well, you can't keep it a secret forever, and if you actually like this girl for once, then I'm sure she'll understand if you told her the details. Oh, and don't forget to have perfect timing or else your screwed.." Inuyasha said getting up and leaving the dinning room, going off to his own world.

"I guess I should be going too! Thank you for the food." Miroku smiled at the queen and bowed with gratitude.

The queen sighed to herself, she was happy with what she heard. 'I guess we'll be having two wedding bells, rather than one.' A small smile formed on her lips as she took another sip of her tea. "This is going to be a great year," she talked to herself.

* * *

The king and the girls walked quietly towards their destination. No one dares to say a word. The King seemed like the type of person to kill you if you made the wrong moves at any time. The girls exchanged a nervous glance as they passed by many pictures of previous kings. "So, what do you think this 'item' is?" Sango whispered to Kagome.

"Well, I'm not too sure, actually." Kagome said, tapping her chin. "It is something very powerful I guess, but then if it were that powerful we would've known of it, right?"

"Well, it depends I guess. There are a lot of things that we don't know about because they are confidential." Sango whispered back.

"Hm. You're right. But something seems fishy about this mission don't you think so?" Kagome asked, thinking back.

"Oh? Like what?" Sango asked.

"Well, for once, we got a really nice car to work with, I mean, we got extra privileges. Especially being allowed to stay in the castle. Isn't that odd? Usually the academy books hotel because we aren't meant to be in such a royal place," she replied.

"Now that I think about it..." Both the girls went back to being silent for a while.

"It was planned!" They both said at the same time.

"The academy knew about this from the beginning, the whole wedding thing!" Kagome said, slamming her fist in her palm, calming her anger.

"Yes, and they were being a little too nice to us for giving us a really extravagant car!" Sango said, a bit frustrated.

By this time, the two girls had completely forgotten about the King being their. His presence had become completely irrelevant for some reason. Kagome and Sango continued to talk about how the academy was being weird with them, but they were interrupted with the obvious cleaning of one's throat. The girls hushed up, and looked at the direction of a very annoyed King. The had stopped walking, and they stood in front of a metal door. A completely sealed metal door. It looked like it was indestructible.

"This is the vault that the item was stolen from," the King said.

"Can we look inside?" Kagome asked, being professional about this case.

"Sure." He replied. The King walked up to the door, and pressed a button. A scanner appeared out of the door, and scanned the King's pupils, and took his finger print. "Identification verified" A metallic voice spoke, and air pressure was released. The door slowly opened, and allowed the three to walk inside.

"This is seems like a tough case," Sango said looking around the room. It wasn't too big, or too small. A small table stood in the centre, with the missing case, where the 'item' was supposed to be. The walls were bare white, and cameras were installed in each corner. There were laser censors that could be triggered when flitting the case off of the item.

"There is something odd about this," Kagome said, looking closely at the case. "If the case hadn't been lifted, how did the item get stolen?" She asked herself.

"What is this item? I would like a description, if possible." Sango asked, touched the walls for any clue.

"It is a very powerful source. It is a ring, with a blue stone on it. The stone is the thing that contains the power. It was supposed to be protected by the castle because of the destruction it could cause to the world, but now I fear that it is in the wrong hands." The king explained.

"What kind of powers does it hold?" Kagome asked, as she examined the glass case and the table that had held the ring.

"That, I can't --" The king started.

"If we don't know the use of the ring, we won't know what to stop. We NEED to know the use of the ring." Sango interrupted.

The King sighed, and frowned when he told the girls. "The can play with time. It can do whatever you want to time. The owner can see the future, past and even the present. You are completely powerless against something so dangerous."

Kagome and Sango looked at each other, and nodded. They knew what was going on. They just needed a single. Kagome looked around the room, scanning every inch of every wall, until she found what she was looking for. Kagome pretended to skim right past, until her eyes landed on Sango. She had made her way towards the King, being completely normal. Kagome straightened up and turned towards the King. Sango was right behind him, ready to do what she had to.

"GO!" Kagome, Kagome pulled out a Glock G20 pistol and pointed it at her enemy.

Meanwhile, Sango grabbed the King from the back and propelled both of them out of the room. She then rushed to shut the vault, making sure that Kagome and the suspect remain locked in the room. They knew something was wrong about that room, and now they were sure. So now it was up to Kagome.

Kagome stared at the dent the bullet had made in the wall. She had missed. She knew that someone was there. Someone was watching their every move. They couldn't do anything about. They were trapped. The room started to fall apart, and all the sudden she could hear someone laughing. Their hunch was right. Someone was able to get into the room, but they couldn't get out of the room. A bullet went right past Kagome, missing her by an inch. She needed to take cover and it was even more difficult to do with the ceiling and walls crumbling to pieces. The worst thing was, that they were going to fail on such an important mission.

Kagome panted slightly as she was hiding behind a wall, waiting for the perfect time to attack openly, and hopefully not be killed. She had this experience before. The enemy knows where you are. They know your every thought, and worst of all...they know your plan. How do you defeat an enemy like that? Simple. It's in the speed. Even if one can read your attacks, it makes to difference if the attacks aren't stopped. Kagome smirked to herself, and got herself ready to do what she had to.

She waited for her time, she waited for the person to show himself, but what she didn't calculate for was the ring. Even if she had attacked him when she wanted. He had the power of changing that. Whoever it was, they had the advantage at the moment, and the situation just got worse because Kagome was overlooking this disadvantage. She waited patiently as the dust settled and the air cleared. She peeked over the side, but saw nothing but the bare metal walls, the interior walls had fallen apart. _We meet again...Kagome._A voice spoke from right behind. Kagome's eyes widdened as she felt something cold on her back. She froze. Before anyone could make out the situation, a cold _bang_ echoed through the room.

* * *

**FINALLY! AH! I only have 15 more mins. before Nov. 1st ends!! *cry*...I'm sorry for the delayed update. I extended it and changed a couple of things when I was reading it over!! I hope you guys like it. And again I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistake that might have remained in there because I did this in a rush. The next update is on the 8th!! So stayed tuned for that! Hopefully I'll have chapter 5 up before midnight xD...so yea. You guys can still vote! So don't forget about that, the poles are still open till Dec. 13th so thats plenty of time! **

**If you guys want to know the rest of my schedule, its posted in the previous update, I gave out a complete organized schedule of when I'm updating and stuff. I even gave out the chapter names ;)...so don't forget to read those! That's all I have to say. Oh almost forgot something! In Chapter 3, there was a line: "**_egotistical self-centered moronic fool_**_" _, this line I actually stole it from one of my friends...I thought it was an awesome insult so I decided to post it, but didn't give credit to the person...so here's the credit xD...**

**Don't forget to review!! And I accept FLAMES (in case someone still doesn't know that! =)..)**

**- Aniholic**


	7. 5: Playing the Past

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

**Summary: **AU, two childhood friends, two different worlds, a simple bond existed between the two. A bond of hatred. What will happen if they are forced to marry each other for a simple alliance?

**Truthful Dreams**

**Chapter 5: **Playing the past

Blood spilled onto the white floor. The pain was unbearable; it seemed that it would never go away. Kagome gripped her shoulder tightly, and released a smoke bomb, so that she could change her position as fast as possible. 'I'm in a fix. I need a perfect opening...' She thought as she finally found a corner, buried under the fallen ceiling. 'Perfect, I can hide here for a while...It's a good thing I had a smoke bomb, or I wouldn't have made it.' She let out unsteady breathes. The bullet had almost directly hit her, but luckily it only grazed this time. 'I have to stop the bleeding; otherwise I'll leave a blood trail leading right to me!' She thought as she took a small cloth from her bag, and placed it around the graze.

"This should work for a while." Kagome sighed at the coldness of the cloth. This type of cloth sticks to the skin, and cools down the wound to slow the bleeding. She slowly turned her head and looked back into the smoke, it was becoming clearer now, and a silhouette of a man could be seen. He was still standing in front of her. 'My only chance is to attack from the front,' she thought and got up, slowly walking towards the man. The man hadn't moved from his spot, was he underestimating her or did he have too much confidence in himself?

Either way, Kagome remained on track, her brain calculating every possible move, this time taking in to account of the ring. The sharp pain suddenly rushed through her body, causing her to hiss and fall to the ground, but still keeping her eyes on the man. The smoke finally settled and Kagome finally got a good look at the man. He was smiling at her with a gentlemanly smile. His perfect ocean blue eyes seemed to pierce through her own, and his shoulder length blond hair finished his perfect face. Kagome went on alert as soon as she saw his smile, it wasn't comforting. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end, and her skin prickled with fear. As she stood there amongst the broken glass shards, Kagome was surprised to feel fear for the first time in many years. He regarded her through lowered eyes, his look too condescending for her liking.

Eyes narrowing in frustration, Kagome fought to get up. She was not about to let him know that he was getting to her. Gritting her teeth, she pushed herself off the floor, her legs shaking, knees unable to hold. Her bangs covered her face as she refused to meet eye to eye with this stranger.

"My poor, sweet little Kagome," the man simpered, "How you've grown so well without me." Looking at him beneath lowered bangs, she watched as he calmly reached into his suit pocket and pulled out his glistening silver gun. Gazing at it with almost loving eyes, Kagome watched as he pulled out a cloth and began to clean it. "You know," He began almost conversationally, "This gun holds many dear memories for me." There was a pause as Kagome tried to ignore his words, tried to think, to formulate a plan, but she was drawing up blank.

Squeezing her eyes tight, she gripped her arm tightly, trying to ignore the steady _drip drip _of her blood, softly splattering, tainting the pure white floor. The man continued, unaware of Kagome's thoughts, "Yes, this gun has been with me for many years." He continued to polish the gun in an almost dazed manner, his eyes watching a distant memory.

"Yes," he said hypnotically, "many years."

Then, as if shaking himself from a dream, he shook his head as if to wake himself up, and slowly lifted the gun, pointing it straight at her heart. Regarding her through lowered eyes, like a man about to kiss a woman, he said one thing, "Kiss of death, Kagome. It's too bad we couldn't reminisce in the old times..." Then his finger pulled the trigger and there was a _bang_, but before his eyes, Kagome had disappeared.

"What?" The man cried. "How can this be? What is going on?!" He yelled out to the empty room.

Nothing but his echoes answered. Then feeling a cold metal barrel pressing against the back of his head, he froze. Eyes widening, he knew who was behind him. "Kiss of death, huh?" Kagome said smoothly. "For someone so confident, I'm surprised that you have such a pathetic aim." With her gun still tightly pressed against the back of his head, Kagome saw him droop between his shoulders. 'Is he giving up?' She thought. But no; Kagome's eyes widened as she saw his shoulders begin to shake from what seemed to be like suppressed laughter. Then, as if she had uttered some sort of funny joke, he threw his head back and roared with laughter, uncaring of the cruel gun she held to his head. His shoulders heaving, he sighed and calmed down.

Chuckling he said, "Little Kagome, do you really think that you can kill me like this? Do you have what it takes?"

"Of course I do!" Kagome said a little too quickly.

Biting her tongue, she mentally scolded herself, she sounded like a little kid trying to her mommy that they had met Santa Claus.

"Kagome," he said calmly, "shoot me."

"W-what?" Kagome stammered.

"Shoot me, Kagome. You were already not too long ago, what's stopping you now Kagome? After all, if you don't, I'll get you first."

"You think I can't pull the trigger?!" Kagome screamed out, her voice echoing throughout the room.

There was a silence, as all that could be heard were pieces of glass peeling off the walls and failing in chunks of sharp danger all around them.

"WRONG!" The man roared. And without a warning, the man kicked his leg out behind him, and knocked the gun out of her hands. His own gun fell and lay forgotten.

Smoothly turning around, he caught the gun and slammed it to her forehead. His face looked disgusted. "My, my, how the tables have turned again," he said; a look of pure hatred ran through his sharp blue eyes. Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Looks like your end was inevitable, no matter how interesting you've proved to be." Then with a laugh, he leaned back and pulled the trigger. With a resounding click, evidence of an empty barrel, the man's laughter stopped short, as he looked down at the gun with shocked eyes. "What?" He said to himself. Clicking the gun a couple of more times, as if unable to believe it was empty, he lowered the gun and looked down at it, a look of pure incredulity on his face.

"Did you honestly think I was going to just hand the gun like that?" Kagome said coldly.

Looking up, the man barely had a chance to see Kagome before she attacked him. Seeing nothing but a blur, he had barely a second to react before Kagome's fist made its way to his face. Eyes shocked, he blocked it with his forearm, his thin delicate mouth molding itself into a smirk. "Well _this_ is a surprise," the man said with apparent glee.

Pushing her away with his blocking forearm, he did several back flips, and landed neatly on the floor, his hands curled into fists, framing his face in a both protective and offensive embrace. Her left hand circling under her right, Kagome faced the man, the palms of her hands open, and ready.

Then, without a warning, she rushed forward and attacked; her hands aiming for his face as he calmly deflect the block and kicked her in the stomach. Bending over and grabbing her stomach, Kagome had barely any time to react, before he aimed a punch at her face. Weakly dodging it, she lowered herself and swept his legs out from under him. Getting a millisecond to recuperate her strength, the man slowly got back up again.

"I'll admit," he said calmly, as Kagome stood gasping for breath, "you won phase one. Let's see how you do in phase two."

This time being the first to attack, he jumped at her, but Kagome was ready. She had been feigning fatigue for a quite a while now, forcing him to underestimate her actions. Grabbing his wrist, she pulled it towards her, and threw her right knee out, kneeing him as hard as she could in the stomach. Falling against her knee, the man coughed up blood all over Kagome, and then sending a punch his way, she him sprawling to the floor. Looking around frantically, Kagome grabbed a shard of glass from the floor. 'I'm going to make sure this guy really dies. I'll drive this piece of glass as deep into his stomach as possible!' Kagome thought.

With her plan ready, Kagome thought of jumping as high as possible to drive in the glass deep into his stomach, she quickly mumbled a quick spell, and suddenly, she jumped ten times higher than her normal jump. Her head gently brushing again the ceiling. She quickly began to fall, performing a flip, and began to fall face froward, the glass shard held in her two hands in front of her, ready to drive straight through his heart. She felt her body close in on his sprawled figure, she could recognize the area of his heart, she could recognize the adrenaline rushing through her. However, in her attempt to kill this man, she failed to notice that he had more tricks up his sleeve. Kagome was only one foot away from his heart, when she noticed his lips curve into a profound smirk. She ignored the uneasy feeling she felt when she saw him smiling at her with that confident smile of his again. She told herself that she could kill him, this time for sure!

"You won't get away this time," she said, only audible for him.

The glass shard came close to his chest, a centimeter away...'I've got him!' Kagome thought to herself, before she froze. She was still in air, her body unable to move from the spot. The piercing glass had only managed to cut the cloth of his suit, not even able to draw blood. Kagome stared at him with intense eyes, not able to speak. The man casually got up, and chuckled, "This simple trick is not going to work on me, Kagome." He said circling her. He let out a light laugh, and disappeared. Kagome remained frozen in air, but the space around seemed to be spinning, causing various colours to appear in front of her eyes. 'What's going on?' Kagome thought, as she couldn't come with a logical explanation for this situation.

Kagome's body loosened up and she fell to the floor, but the room continued to spin around her, causing her to feel dizzy. She started to hear voices. Some familiar, some completely unheard. The voices slowly got louder as the spinning walls moved in. Kagome trembled to the floor, she couldn't handle this much pressure. The walls were making her dizzy and she couldn't make out the words being said by thousands of people. She shut her eyes as tightly as she could. "STOP!" She yelled out, when she reached her limit. The voices faded, and she slowly opened her eyes. The first thing her eyes saw black pavement filled with pools of blood. "What?" She said out loud, getting up, to get a better idea of what was going on.

She stood up, and looked around her. The place that she was standing on seemed somehow familiar. She could smell smoke rising from many households, women and children running for over and men trying to protect their beloved. Kagome was stood there, hands slightly shaking from the shock of this sudden scene. Slowly tracing her eyes over the field, taking in shallow breathes, her eyes landed on a small opening towards the end of the town. She could see a figure standing there, its face covered by flawless black hair. Kagome didn't dare to move from her spot, although villagers passed by her many times, trying to save their lives.

Kagome was stuck staring at the figure, but more importantly traumatized by the fact a small little girl lay in front of that mysterious person. She wasn't crying or even scared, she just stared up at the person with big brown eyes. She was dressed in rags, had small little bruises here and there, and seemed like she was abandoned by her family long ago. The little girl stared up at the person with confusion, not knowing what she should do.

The wind slowly got faster, and the hair that was covering the mysterious figure revealed his face. He had piercing blue eyes, with coldness that ran deeper at the Atlantic ocean itself. He stared with emotionless eyes at the girl at his feet. His mouth slowly curving into a smile. He kneeled down in front of her so that they were face to face, and reached to caress her cheek with his blood stained hands. The little girl placed her hand on top of his, and felt the wetness of the blood. Pulling her hand away, she curiously stared at the unfamiliar substance on her hand. The man's smile widened at the site of the little girl staring at the blood so peacefully. He slowly lowered his head towards her face, and pulled back her hair. By this time Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. She brought up a trembling hand to cover her mouth, she felt sick, disgusted, but couldn't take her eyes off of the scene that was playing in front of her. She watched as the man opened his mouth wide, exposing his fangs to the world. She watched as he dug his fangs into the little girl's neck causing her to gasp and slowly drop down.

The man felt the little girl's body go numb and fall down to the ground. He stood up and wiped his mouth, muttering something, with a surprised and a disgusted face at the same time. He looked back at the girl once more and turned around to walk away from everything. Walk away from the destruction he had created in a peaceful and joy-filled town. Kagome watched his retreating figure, and fell down to her knees. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, her body was trembling from what she just witnessed. 'Is the girl...dead?' She asked herself, and slowly looked up and saw that someone was already beside the girl, looking at her wound. It was young boy, with short brown hair and light brown eyes...he looked a lot like her dead brother. Kagome squinted her eyes to get a better look at what was happening in the far end, and noticed that it was her brother. She was happy to see him helping the little girl. She smiled warmly at her brother.

Kagome slowly stood up and walked closer, but stopped when she saw that her brother had picked up the girl, and looked at the girl. He looked a bit hesitant, before he took a deep breathe and looked back down at the bite mark. He opened his mouth ever so slightly, but enough to show that he, himself was one of them. "No..." Kagome couldn't get over this shock. Her brother had fangs? She watched as he slowly licked the girl's wound, healing it instantly. The little girl let out a small moan and opened her eyes. The instant Kagome saw the little girl's eyes open and meet her brother's...she knew what was going on. Kagome watched patiently to make sure her suspicion was true.

"I'm going to call you..._Kagome_...my little sister, Kagome." Her brother stood up, holding the little girl close to his chest and walked off...out of the town.

Slowly Kagome's memories returned from the day she had met her brother, but there still remained a big gap of what had really happened and what had caused her to end up like that, anyways? This time Kagome couldn't help but let some tears slip out of her eyes. She didn't move as the fire burned down many houses, leaving nothing but ashes of many women, children and men behind. Kagome stood up, tears still making their way down her cheek. She started to walk in a random direction before her world started to spin again, and the loud, annoying voices returned. "Arghhh!" Kagome yelled, covering her ears again. She was annoyed to the max. She was in a middle of some important thoughts and the world decides to change again...this was just great.

Kagome started to feel dizzy as the place started to rotate in many different directions. When it finally stopped, she was back. Back in the future? Where she belonged? Or was this a lie too? She couldn't tell anymore. She had had enough for one day. Kagome opened her eyes for a brief moment, she spotted Sango coming her way. Kagome felt relaxed and closed her eyes again. She went into a silent slumber for a few moments.

"Kagome!" Sango's worried voice reached her ears, but didn't quite wake her up. "Oh god! What happened to you!?" Sango rushed to her side and picked up all the rocks and pebbles that had managed to fall on Kagome. The room was still a mess. Definitely not a place to keep anything safe anymore. The king was there too. Astonished at the state of the room. He could tell that something unwanted had happened in this very room. Something very unpleasant. The king sighed, as he stared at Kagome's lifeless body. "Here...I'll help," he kneeled down beside Kagome.

"But your highness...!" Sango was shocked, but very grateful for the helping hand.

"It's no problem, take it as a thanks for trying so hard," he said lifting Kagome up, carefully.

"You're a great man!" Sango said with a warm smile.

"Thank you!" The king felt slightly embarrassed at the out-of-the-blue comment, causing Sango to giggle lightly.

* * *

"Where am i?" Kagome slowly got up. She felt something cold on her forehead. She was also on a very comfortable bed.

"Kagome!" Sango said with a big happy smile. As soon as she saw Kagome open her eyes, she hugged tightly.

"Can't...breathe..." Kagome chocked out.

"Sorry," she replied. "I was a little too excited there. So, how are you feeling, Kagome?"

"I'm feeling fine...but..." Kagome stared awkwardly at Sango.

"Hmm?" Sango raised her eyebrow.

"Who are you?" Kagome looked like a little girl, talking to a complete stranger.

"What are you talking about, Kagome!?" Sango laughed, and lightly punched her in the shoulder.

"OW!" Kagome yelped, and started whimper in pain. Small tears leaked out of her eyes.

"Kagome?" Sango stared at this fragile thing in front of her. "Kagome...are you okay!? I'm so sorry!"

"Don't touch me!" Kagome said pushing Sango away.

The room was filled with silence for a moment, both not knowing what to do. Kagome continued to hug herself tightly, and kept herself on alert from the "stranger". Sango on the other hand was sitting in the far left corner chair, sulking. 'How can she not remember me!? She has spent half of her life with me and she refuses to remember me! This better not be a joke, if it is...she's so dead!' Fire was burning in Sango's eyes, clearly she wasn't too happy with Kagome's new attitude towards her.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha walked into the room.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome jumped straight out of bed and ran into Inuyasha, hugging him tightly.

"Huh?" Inuyasha froze.

Sango's jaw dropped down at the sight. Kagome would never run over to Inuyasha and hug him! She would never! Sango couldn't get beyond the shock. She stared at the awkward Inuyasha and the Kagome that was currently sobbing into his chest.

"What...are you doing?" Inuyasha asked cautiously.

"I missed you so much!" Kagome hugged him tighter.

"What are you talking about!? Let go of me!" Inuyasha tried to pull her off, but she held on to him tighter.

"No! Don't! I want to stay like this! You said you would protect me!" Kagome burried her face into his chest again.

"I never said that!" Inuyasha tried harder. "Hey, Sango stop goofing off and help me!"

"I'm not goofing of! This is going to be interesting!" She replied, as she continued to tape this entire scene. She knew that that was the real Kagome, she did all the tests and they all came out positive, thus indicating that this is in fact Kagome, but the only thing wrong in this situation is that she is acting like a...helpless...girl. "Oh...Kagome she soooo going to hate herself when she sees this!" Sango laughed to herself, as she continued to film the struggling Inuyasha and the unusual Kagome.

"LET ME GO!!" Inuyasha tried harder.

"Why are you being so mean to me!?" Kagome let out another sob. This caused Inuyasha to freeze.

"Oh c'mon. Don't cry!" He stopped struggling and to look for a way to get her to come off easily. "Kagome...are you really alright?"

Kagome looked up, staring right in his eyes. "When I'm with you, I always feel the safest," she turned her face away, trying to hide her blushing face.

"This is not happening..." Inuyasha muttered out.

"Did you say something?" Kagome looked up at him again.

"No, nothing," he let out a sigh, but then an idea hit him. "Hey, Kagome! Guess what!?" he pretended to sound super excited.

"What?" Kagome replied, with sparkling eyes.

"Just for your good health, I made you a special ice cream sundae! But you have to get it by yourself," he said to her with his award winning smile.

"Aww! Thank you! I'll go get it now!" Kagome hugged him tightly one last time and then let him go, before running for the door to get her sundae.

"Not so fast," Inuyasha said, pulling of a picture frame from the wall and slamming it on Kagome's head.

"Arghh..." Kagome fell down to the floor.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted, turning off the camera, now that she had everything that she needed. All she had to do was a edit a little here and there and she could probably use this as a blackmailing weapon again both Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Sa..Sango?" Kagome rubbed her head and waited for her vision to clear.

"Kagome you're back to normal!" Sango hugged her tightly.

"Can't...breathe..." Kagome choked out again.

"Oh sorryyy!! How are you feeling?" Sango asked.

"Oh just fine. But my head hurts!" Kagome said rubbing the back of her head and glaring up at Inuyasha that was gazing away to avoid eye contact.

"Anyways, the queen said that she wanted to meet you as soon as you were awake. So let's go!" Sango grabbed Kagome by her hand and dragged her off to the queen's room.

As soon as the two girls opened the door, they were speechless. There were many people in the room, all doing something, and talking at the same time. The queen as in the middle of the room talking and instructing every single person as to what they had to do. She seemed busy...really busy.

"Oh yes! I would like this one...oh wait...no I like that one too...maybe...Oh whatever give me both! Oh and you there! I said I wanted navy blue not sea blue! There's a difference!" The queen shouted as she concentrated on her work.

"Um...you called me?" Kagome silently sneaked up behind the queen.

"Oh Kagome!" The queen stood up, and turned around to face Kagome. Everyone went silent they were all staring at her with intensive eyes.

"Um..." Kagome felt really uneasy.

"Oh dear! Let's start with step one! Ena!" The queen sat back down, bringing Kagome to sit down beside her.

"Yes, madam?" A proffessional looking lady, with a folder and a pen in her hand appeared in front of them. Her hair was tied up in a tight bun and she wore glasses that gave her the 'smart' look.

"Okay, as you can see, this lovely girl here...is the bride!" The queen said with a big smile.

"WHAT?" Kagome shouted, getting up.

"She's a bit..oh I don't know....not...womanly...so I would like you to assist her in her duties as the bride, that is your job is it now, wedding manager?" The queen gave Ena a charming smile.

"Of course, shall we get started?" Ena turned and looked at Kagome. She eyed her up and down and nodded a couple of time.

"Uhh...excuse me--" Kagome got cut off.

"Boys!" Ena snapped her finger and two gorgeous looking men appeared in front of her. "Take her away," the men grabbed Kagome from the arms, preventing her to escape and started to drag her away.

"NOOOO!!! I DON'T WANT THIS!!!" Kagome's cry for plea ecoded through the silent room.

"That went pretty well." The queen said with a small smile.

"I agree," Sango stood beside her, staring at the closed door, and listening carefully to her friend's cry for help. 'Somethings will never change..' She thought before she started to help the queen with the wedding planning.

* * *

**hahaha...*nervous laughter*...I so delayed this chapter! But I shall not give any excuses...I'll try my best to post of the other chapters up ASAP!...I'm just sooo busyyy!!! Gr. 12 is pain in the butt!!! T_T....neways...i think some people forgot about the voting...but there is still some time left to vote for your best pairing =]...so far for sesshomaru pairings, Sesshomaru X Kagura is in the top notch :O...so there is anyone that doesn't want that pairing, please go back to the chapter and vote ;)...you're allowed to vote as many times as you want...hehe...**

**anyways...the next chapter is obviously going to be pure comdey...and a little mix of 'love' ;)...and of course a lot of yelling, and fights between Kagome and Inuyasha...that will just never get old! So stayed tuned! I'll try best to make that chapter as long as possible, and try to add little hints to Kagome's "true identity" :)....hope you enjoyed!...don't forget to review!!~**

**- Aniholic**


	8. 6: Wedding Hurdle Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

**Summary: **AU, two childhood friends, two different worlds, a simple bond existed between the two. A bond of hatred. What will happen if they are forced to marry each other for a simple alliance?

**Truthful Dreams**

**Chapter 6: **Wedding Hurdle

'This absolutely sucks...I'm sitting here, being under so much pressure, and of course...against my will. This just SUCKS!' Kagome thought to herself as she got dragged away, far, far away from the queen's office. She had been given hope on having someone rescue her from this miserable day, but even her best friend had turned away, so she just decided to sulk and sit there and wait for everything to end. Ena followed the boys and Kagome in a quick pace, she had an adorable smile formed on her rosy red lips. She seemed so professional in every way, and of course she is going to be the source that is going to get Kagome a wedding that she never wanted, a wedding dress that she never wanted and of course the wedding cake that she never wanted, unless it has a chocolate filling.

"So, Ms. Kagome, aren't you excited?" Ena asked cheerfully, obviously she was enjoying herself.

"...should I be?" Kagome gave her a dead response.

"Um...Marrying the prince of _Mazeir_...doesn't that make you anxious?" She asked, with a forced smile this time.

"...no..." Kagome flatly answered back.

"I see...Her highness was right, boys we need to do a lot of work on this one," she pushed back her glasses, clearly indicating that she had a plan formulating in her head.

Ena was the type to love her profession, and get through with every single job and assignment she got, even if it meant to force someone into something they didn't want to do...at all. The group reached the outside of the castle, and hurried into the car, to get this wedding going. Kagome was literally thrown into the car, followed by Ena, but the boys remained outside the car and it drove away. Kagome let out a sigh, as she saw the castle slowly become smaller and smaller, just like her hope of getting out of this mess.

"You're honestly not happy marrying the Prince?" Ena raised an eyebrow at Kagome's...unusual behavior.

"...what's there to be happy about?" Kagome asked back, sullenly.

"Well, he IS a prince...and you would have the power. Isn't that the good thing?" Ena asked, getting more curious each time.

"I don't care about power, I'm more depressed about my obnoxious husband-to-be..." Kagome rolled her eyes and gazed out the window.

"Obnoxious!? Prince Inuyasha is a very nice and lovely man!" Ena felt offended, as would any other girl that has a crush on the prince.

"...You're kidding, right?" Kagome let out a small laugh at how silly Ena sounded.

"Pardon my interruption Madam, but we have arrived," the driver spoke before Ena could say anything back.

"Thank you. Let's go Kagome..." Ena said with a small smile.

Kagome didn't say anything back, but followed Ena out the door. They were back at the market place, the same stores stood in a row either side of them. "What are we going to get from here?" Kagome asked confused. These stores were clearly only for the usual stuff, not the fancy accessories they were looking for. Ena decided to just smile at Kagome's confusion and continued walking down the street. Kagome rolled her eyes at the smile Ena gave her and followed closely behind. She was obviously annoyed with the fact that she will probably end up doing all the work for the wedding. 'Stupid Inuyasha, all he does is glue his lazy butt to a couch and watch who knows what shows' Kagome frowned in irritation.

"If you make that kind of face, people here will start having doubts about you right away," Ena whispered in Kagome's ear.

"AH! Don't come so close!" Kagome jumped at the sudden interruption. "And what doubts are you talking about?"

"Well, for starters look how you're dressed," Ena said eyeing Kagome up and down.

"What's wrong with jeans and shirts!?" Kagome replied, clearly not understanding the doubtfulness in casual wears.

"Never-mind, follow me," Ena sighed and continued to walk.

Kagome was more confused than ever. 'What was she talking about?' Kagome thought to herself and followed Ena yet again. They walked for quite a while, turning many heads. Especially girls, they would turn to eye Kagome up and down and then giggle. 'What the heck is their problem!?' Kagome was getting angrier by the minute. 'This is just getting annoying; who the heck do they think they are?' She told herself, but stayed quiet.

"It's her!" One of the girls in some clothing store whispered, very loudly to her friend.

"Shhh, she might hear you!" Her friend replied.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the pathetic gossip the girls were trying to do. Kagome stayed emotionless, it was none of her concern. She was more concerned about this wedding. Why was she the one that had to get into this mess? It's not like there's something special about her in any way, the way she saw it was that she was just like any other witch in her academy. Kagome brought her hand to her chin; she was deep in thought and failed to notice the extravagant mall that stood before her. Ena and Kagome were on the ground floor, from where you could see the entire building, the ceiling seemed to not even exist, and everything was made of glass and sparkled with pride. It was one of the cleanest malls one would ever see. It was like a once in a life time opportunity for normal commoners. There were about six floors in the entire building, each floor seemed to have a different theme like, movies, accessories & clothes, red, dinning, and the last floor seemed to be the food court.

"Hello-o?" Ena waved her hand in front of Kagome's face.

"Huh?" Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Ena.

"We're here," she said with a smile.

"Whoa..." Kagome's eyes fell on a building that she could have never imagined in her entire life. Her jaw hung slightly open in the trance like awe.

"Let's go!" Ena grabbed Kagome's hand and started to drag her towards the elevators, she seemed to enjoy this mall a lot.

The two girls waited for the elevator to come down patiently. In the mean time, Kagome couldn't get enough of the design on the elevator. You could see right through the glass, but you could barely notice any of the ugly and unwanted machinery that is used for an elevator. The elevator and stairs were plated with gold and on each edge had a small dragon head sticking out. The elevator was designed like a capsule; the bottom was like a cone of golden ice cream, as was the top. It made its way down to the awaiting passengers very elegantly. Making a small _ding _the elevator doors opened, allowing the passengers to come in or go out. Kagome and Ena pushed through several people to get on the small capsule that could whole more than the average weight. They travelled to the second floor that held all of the accessories and clothes. Ena apparently knew all of the hot spots of this entire mall!

"That's where you should always go when you have nail problem!" Ena said with a cheerful smile plastered on her face. She was pointing to a sign that read _"Claire's Nails". _In Kagome's opinion it didn't seem convincing.

"Ena, do you come here often?" Kagome cut off any further past experience Ena spout out.

"Depends, I'm usually here with customers, but once a month, a girl needs a day to herself!" Ena said with an extremely happy smile.

_Ding_. Their floor was here. Before Kagome could do anything, Ena grabbed Kagome by her arm and walked out of the elevator in a hurry, but the smile stayed on her face as her sparkling brown eyes scouted the mall. 'She seems extremely happy. I wonder why she wants to do this wedding...' Kagome thought with a small smile forming on her lips. She couldn't help but be influenced by Ena's infectious smile. "This is it!" She threw her hands up in the air, standing in front of a store that had tons of wedding dresses. The store was named _Lolita Creations_. The name was also plated gold in a beautiful cursive writing. At the end of the name, where were two wedding bells with a pink ribbon tied around them. The inside of the store was even more astonishing. One side of the store held rows of many different wedding dresses and the other advertised the most popular designs on mannequins. Near the end of the store there was a door with three very comfortable looking chairs. The red cushion seemed to bring bliss to anyone who sat on them.

"We'll wait here," Ena said as she took a seat.

"Isn't anyone manning this place?" Kagome looked around in curiosity.

"Of course there is. Just relax and sit!" Ena said pulling on Kagome's arm to get her to sit.

"Ena, is that you?" A sweet, deep voice asked.

Kagome and Ena turned towards the door, a man stood there staring at the ladies, specifically Ena. He was wearing white pants, with white sneakers and a half-buttoned black silk shirt. He had a yellow measuring tape around his neck and a black tap hat with a black and white checkered strip around it. Kagome stared at his eyes, they were light green. His light blonde hair could possibly be mistaken as white hair; he looked so blissful in Kagome's eyes. As she looked him up and down, she noticed that his left ear had a silver earring with a small pearl dangling freely. 'Is he part of the royal family?' Kagome thought to herself as she slowly stood up.

"Anthoine," Ena stood up and brought her hand out for a handshake.

"Ena, I haven't seen you for ages!" He ignored the hand and hugged Ena, her face turning red at the sudden action.

"Y...Yeah, long time. I have a new assignment for you." She said nervously, avoiding his eyes.

"Oh! New bride, new bride! Who is she?" Anthoine looked around, completely ignoring Kagome's presence.

"Um, this is Kagome," Ena pushed Kagome in front of her.

"HAHA! You're kidding, right?" He laughed for a while, holding his stomach.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. 'And to think that he was blissful, I was wrong. I hate him' She glared at him, obviously irritated. "Oh, you were serious?" He straightened himself and looked Kagome up and down. "Oh my, oh my, we need to do a lot of work on her. Bring her in here" He walked ahead of the girls and entered the room he had come out of in the first place. 'What's with everyone in thinking that I need a lot of work?' Kagome thought as she closely followed Ena in the room. It was another simple room. It had a mirrored wall on the right side, three changing rooms on the left and photo shoot supplies were near the far end of the room. It was a plain white room, with a marble, black tiled floor. There was a desk to the right, beside the mirror with all the fitting supplies, which seemed the spot where Kagome was going to get her wedding dress made.

"I'm assuming we're starting from scratch, since you brought her to me?" Anthoine said, taking a seat on his stainless steel stool.

"Yes, but the queen gave a note for you. I believe she decided on a design on her own?" Ena handed over a piece of folded paper.

"What? Really?" Anthoine practically snatched it out of Ena's hands and unfolded the paper impatiently. His eyes scanned the sheet frantically, and his face started to turn a nice shade of red.

"Wow, your real name is Haru?" Kagome said, as she peered over his shoulder, reading what the letter said.

"Ah!" That made Haru or Anthoine jump. He slammed the piece of paper upside down on his desk and turned towards Kagome. "Don't come up behind people like that!" He said looking away, clearly not liking the idea of having Kagome knowing about his real name.

"What? Anthoine, is that true?" Ena asked, looking a bit flustered.

"Uh...um..." He had nothing to say, Kagome smiled at his nervousness and decided to play a little.

"What's this? Queen Izayoi is your aunt?!" Kagome read from the letter.

"How did you...? Hey!" Anthoine or Haru's eyes went back and forth between the table where the letter had once been and now where it was.

"Haha. You were like a little lost puppy for her? And she misses putting little pink bows on your hair?" Kagome snickered as she read further.

"Give that back!" Haru attempted to snatch it back.

"I don't think so," Kagome evaded his attempts easily.

"Excuse me?" Ena popped up between the two. "Can we get back to business here?"

"Ye...yes," he avoided any eye contact with Ena.

There was obviously something going on between the two, and perhaps they refused to tell their true feelings. Nonetheless, moving onto the task on hand, Queen Izayoi had left a very simple sketch of a stick-figure Kagome with a very vivid design of the wedding dress. It was very hard to determine the difference between the start and the end of the dress. Regardless of which, Haru knew what the Queen wanted at first glance. The dress was going to be a nice shade of white with a tint of blue, kind of like Cinderella's dress. It was going to be a one strap, with a real, rare blue color rose with a ribbon attaching it to the strap. The dress was to be tight from the top to the waist line, and then to flow down all the way to the floor, leaving a small pool of wonderful blue on the back. There was to be a floral design hand sown on the dress, with blue diamonds, which will match the one-pendent necklace and tiara. The veil was to be as long as the bride's hair. This dress was to be made perfectly, and expensively. Haru wasn't too shocked at how this was decided. He had many contracts with other royal family members for former weddings, and their wedding dresses were no less than Kagome's. Although, the floral design made by diamonds created a slight problem of weight.

"Let's get to work. Kagome, can you stand on this for me?" Haru motioned Kagome to stand on a small stool in front of the full-length mirror.

"Why do we need the stool?" Kagome asked out of curiosity.

"Well, you are to wear blue 3-inch, high heels and aunty wants to have a small pool of fabric on the back, so I need to use this stool to increase your height." He said, taking out a notepad to note all of the measurements down.

"This is going to be a pain," Kagome muttered to herself.

The thought of high heels didn't bring her any joy, no matter how expensive or rare they are. It was just a pain to wear high heel, period. She also didn't want such an elegant dress, it wasn't for her. It will just make her look like a fool. She wasn't from a rich family, but she was marrying into the royal family through unexpected events. She sighed to herself as Haru took measurements in inches of her waist, chest, hip, legs, shoulders, and arms. Kagome admired Haru for a couple of moments, as he seriously took the measurements. 'He seems to love his job, huh?' Kagome thought to herself, as she stood like a scare-crow figure to make it easier for Haru. 'I wish I could be the same for my job, but right now I hate it so much.' Kagome glared at herself through the mirror.

"Done," Haru said, standing up straight with a piece of paper with all the information.

"I can leave?" Kagome asked with sparkling eyes.

"No," He replied. "I need to make the basic frame first, so stay like a nice scare-crow and don't move."

Kagome sighed again and took her position. Haru pulled out 3 meters in length and 2 meters in width, worth of white fabric. He eyed Ena to help him a little. Taking out some bob-pins, he started to pin the fabric around Kagome, getting the basic dress for her, but it was just missing the strap and the pool, which to be made after the frame was done.

"That's it. You're done. Come back around 4 pm to see the fitting again." He said, helping Kagome in carefully taking the fabric off with all the pins.

"Great! Bye." Kagome was out the door as soon the basic dress was off, leaving Ena and Haru alone.

There was a moment of silence between the two, and they continued to avoid each others eye contact.

"I should get to this," Haru said nervously.

"Yes, and I should get to Kagome." Ena said with a fake smile.

They stared at each other for a moment before releasing a sigh at the same time. They had nothing to say to each other. Ena had feelings for him, that was now evident, but he turned out to be part of the royal family. How could she ever make up for such a high status? Ena brought a hand up to her chest, slightly clutching her shirt. She didn't want to look at him right now, so she continued to look towards the changing room. Haru on the other hand, stared at her while playing with the dress he had just pinned. Not a very good idea.

"Ow!" He suddenly said, a pin had pricked him.

"Are you okay?" Ena rushed to his side.

"I'm fine," He hissed out, as he saw a small bubble of blood come out of the prick.

"Here's a...Band-Aid" Ena quickly took out a bandage from her purse, but stopped when her eyes met his.

"Thank you," He said, taking the bandage, but continuing to stare at her eyes. "I'm sorry for telling you my real name."

"No, no. It's okay, I'm happy to know that you're part of the royal family." She forced on a smile. "Well, I really have to go now. I'll see you some other time."

"There's something I want to tell--" Haru started.

"I know. I should only contact you for business, it won't be proper for a royal member to meet someone like me for unnecessary reason," She smiled again.

"That's not--" Haru was confused.

"Good bye," She waved good bye and hurried out the door.

It was definitely love between the two. Except it hadn't blossomed as well as it should have, it could've been better. Kagome waited for Ena right outside of the store. She was leaning against the glass with her hands in her pockets. Her head was staring at the endless ceiling, she was deep in thought. 'How can I survive through all of this?' She thought. Before she could continue with her thought, she felt Ena breeze by her.

"Hey, wait!" Kagome quickly ran after her.

It took Kagome a while to fully catch up with Ena's fast pace. She had no idea what had happened inside that private room, but to her it seemed like the two were on pretty good terms. Well, at least they weren't trying to get at each other's throat like herself and someone else one could mention. The two got back into the elevator and made their way down, this time it wasn't as crowded anymore. It was good and bad in many ways. 'Should I ask her what's wrong?' Kagome nervously stared at Ena's saddened figure. She had lost her cheerful and professional smile from the morning. Kagome gulped down the nervousness and took a shot at it.

"What's wrong?" Kagome softly said.

"Nothing at all," Ena's smile was back.

Kagome slightly smiled back at her. 'You know I know that smile of yours is fake' Kagome thought to herself but figured it wasn't her business. It's not like Ena was a friend of hers, yet anyways.

"What's next on the schedule?" Kagome decided to break the silence.

"Oh! We're going…hall searching!" Ena said, clapping her hands together with a genuine smile this time.

"Hurray?" Kagome said with the least enthusiasm one could ever use.

"It'll be fun! Looking through all the places we could possibly hold such a grant and elegant wedding. Oh, it's just going to be wonderful! Flowers, French decoration, beautiful music and best of all…the Prince as the groom!" Ena said with dreamy eyes.

"You seriously need to get down back to earth," Kagome sulked in her corner.

Just the thought of the wedding made her want to puke. And yet she was going 'hall-searching' as Ena called it. This should be some sort of an entertainment for the time being. 'Oh wait, I never found out when the wedding was. Did I?' Kagome tapped her chin as she tried to recall if she had known the date of the wedding. 'Nope, don't remember,' She concluded she had forgotten. The two girls had already made their way to the car parked on the other side of the mall, across the rows of mini stores along the way. Kagome tapped Ena on the shoulder, and gave her a nervous laugh before she summed up enough courage to ask such an important question.

"Um…when IS the wedding?" Kagome asked nervously, fidgeting with her hand.

"You don't know?" Ena raised an eyebrow at Kagome's question.

"It's more like…I forgot?" Kagome avoided eye contact with Ena.

"It's in 3 days," was the simple reply she got.

Kagome stopped walking; her world seemed to have fallen apart. "3 days?" She repeated.

"Yup, that's right, 3 days!" Ena was overly happy.

"3 days from now?" Kagome couldn't believe this.

"Of course," Ena said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, well it was, but to someone like Kagome it wasn't.

"Are you people insane!?" Kagome grabbed Ena by the shoulder and shuck her lightly. "How are we to prepare a wedding for the ROYAL HIGHNESS in THREE DAYS!?" Clearly Kagome had taken this as a nice warm blow to the face.

"That's why you have me," Ena titled her head slightly, not following why Kagome panicked.

"That's great…really great…" Kagome laughed historically.

"Well, regardless, let's go finish another task and come back for the dress at 4!" Ena pulled Kagome by the arm.

The two girls got back to their luxurious car and made their way down the ups and downs of the streets of Mazeir. It was a much bigger town than what Kagome remembered. It had become more evolved over the long period of time. Kagome gazed out the window as she observed the many buildings and pedestrians walking along the side of the road. It was truly a new town for Kagome now. The car soon turned on the street called Church Street. The name said it all. Kagome let out a sigh as she saw rows and rows of churches on either side of their car. They were all in many shapes and sizes, and many colors too. Who would've thought a church could be the color of pure black? 'This is so unreal…' Kagome's jaw hung slightly open as she read some of the names.

"Bloody cave, what kind of church is that?" Kagome pointed out to a bright blood-red church that had a very erotic way of writing.

"There are many tastes," Ena said placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"And I have to choose one from here?" Kagome said, with a very unsure expression.

"That's right!" Ena said with a big smile.

"Oh lord, this is hell," Kagome groaned as she slouched back into her seat.

"Uh-uh, princesses don't slouch," Ena pulled her back up in a straight back posture.

The car came to a slow stop as it was parked beside the side walk. They girls had decided to walk around and view some of the churches from the inside, rather than going by the names of the churches. This street went by status. The cheapest churches were in the very first row, where the Bloody Cave was located and more of the elegant, more expensive type churches were near the end of the street. Church Street seemed to be an old street, it had the olden day's street lights and the sidewalk was made of stones instead of the cement. The only thing that looked absolutely modernized was the road; it was black pavement, instead of dirt. The street also ended with a small beach, and a sparkling blue lake.

"Wow, the lake looks beautiful!" Kagome felt the breeze pick up, and the smell of the salty water felt great.

"It sure is, but let's focus on the task on hand?" Ena grabbed Kagome's hand and she dragged into the Crystal Ball.

"Whoa," Kagome was once again speechless at a place like this.

It was literally a Crystal ball. Everything was so shiny and…blinding. "What's with the extremely reflective interior?" Kagome asked as she covered her eyes from further damage. The floor seemed to have been perfectly waxed and clean, clean enough to see your own reflection. The entrance of this hall had two pillars with lions carved out of clear blue crystal, and the inside was no less. It was like a dome, thus the name 'ball'. The circular ceiling was made out of many pieces of shaved crystal, and the stairs seemed to have been the same. A pair of two stair flights stood at the end of the hall, they came down from opposite ends of each other and in a circular path. The cross was hung in the center of the two flights, with the Priest's Podium. A white carpet ran straight from the entrance to the podium, and on either side of the carpet stood two small height pillars with beautiful Ming vases. Overall, this place was like heaven on earth, paradise out of the blue and the perfect place for a Royal Wedding.

"I hate it," Kagome said the 3 words one couldn't imagine of.

"What?" Ena was shocked. "Why!?"

"Just look at all the sparkle!! I can't see," Kagome took an unsure step forward.

"Look out!" Ena tried to stop her, but made her lose both their balances instead.

"Wha—" Kagome bumped into one of the small pillars. "Uh-oh"

"No!" Ena yelled, as both the girls attempted to catch the falling Ming vase.

Shattering noise of the Ming vase echoed through the entire hall. This wasn't good. 'What am I to do now? How much was that thing worth? Do I even have enough to even get close to paying for it?' Kagome's mind was in turmoil. She had no idea what to do. Her eyes were fixed on the broken vase, in shock. Soon, her shock had been interrupted by a door banging open revealing an average height man with a black tuxedo. His fair skin looked even fairer under the shining crystals of the room. His bald head also sparkled under the shiny ceiling. His face frowning at the two girls, clearly he didn't like the idea of breaking a Ming vase, who would?

"What have you done?!" He yelled at the two girls.

"Oops?" They said together.

"Oh my lovely artifact!" He kneeled down beside the broken pieces.

"Um…excuse me?" Kagome lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?" He looked up at the two girls, who were giving him a very awkward look. "Oh! That's right, how are you going to repent for this?"

"We were hoping…credit card?" Kagome said with a nervous laugh.

"Madam, I assure you that this will not get it paid by a credit card. It was a beautiful PRICELESS Chinese ceramic artifact that was made in the mid-18th century! This item was the first we found in years! And you!" He pointed roughly at Kagome, "broke it a couple of seconds.

"You guys found it?" Kagome asked, taking a step away from the man.

"No, we bought it," He replied back.

"I thought you said it was priceless…how does that work?" Kagome got confused.

"It is priceless!!" The man argued back.

"If it's priceless then how did you buy it?" Kagome raised an eyebrow. "If you bought it must have had the price?"

The man stared at the two girls dumbfounded. Kagome was doing this on purpose; obviously priceless just meant that that piece of art was extremely precious. Ena had figured it out half way that Kagome was just playing with this poor man. She laughed to herself lightly at how Kagome handled things. Maybe it was a good thing that she was going to be a princess; she could drive the nearest enemy nuts with her dumb act.

"Get…out!" The man roared at the top of his lungs.

"But, sir, what abou—" Kagome tried to ask him about how she should pay for the Ming vase.

"Leave!!" He pointed to the door.

"But—" Ena protested.

"LEAVE!" He dumped them out the door, and locked it at once.

The two girls were out of his precious hall, but his Ming vase was still broken. In his haste he had forgotten about the price of the priceless artifact. He sighed and walked back to the broken vase. "Who were those two anyways…?" He questioned particularly to no one. He sighed again and got up, but ended up slamming start into one of his collogues. "Ow," He rubbed his nose. His collogue was one of the best built men in the building right now. He was lucky that his nose hadn't broken from that tiny impact itself.

"Why did you kick those girls out?" The collogue asked.

"They were annoying and they broke the Ming vase! THE Ming vase!" He stretched the 'the'.

"Yes…but didn't you know who they were?" Collogue raised an eyebrow.

"Um…no. Who were they? Some royalty?" He laughed out at the 'royalty' part, shaking his head as if it got never happen.

"As a matter of fact, yes they were." Collogue replied in a monotone voice.

"Say what?" The man had lost him there.

"That was probably the bride of The Prince. We were told that they were coming church scouting today, since the wedding is in 3 days." Collogue explained.

"And I just kicked them out? Kicked out royalty?" The man said with sudden horror.

"If we don't get them back, our boss is going to have you're head," he explained and turned around to go back his own work.

"My head…I need to get those girls back," He said out loud, placing his hands on his face.

Meanwhile, the two girls had made their way through many other halls, that didn't give them a lot of interest. The last possible place they visited was the beach. The soft sand and the lovely view of the lake was what Kagome liked the best. Apparently, this beach was one of the 'churches' or 'halls' that they were allowed to use, but it was the most expensive one on the road, especially considering it was the last one down the road. Kagome took off her shoes and socks and left them on the side, as she took a step on the sand. The feeling of small hot specs of sand felt amazing. She let out a sigh and felt the wind on her face. She was relaxed for the first time since she had gotten to Mazeir. 'This feels nice,' she thought as she walked on the beach.

"Like it?" Ena came up beside her.

"Uh huh," Kagome nodded as she looked around.

"You would want your wedding here?" Ena asked.

"Definitely, can I have it here?" Kagome turned towards Ena and asked her with hope.

"Um…no," Ena said with a saddened smile. "Unfortunately, it is out of our budget."

"We have a budget?" Kagome thought that was the stupidest thing a royal family could have.

"Technically, no, but the King doesn't want you to exceed 200 million Rubes." She said.

"Rubes?" Kagome looked at Ena confused.

"It's Mazeir currency. 200 million Rubes would be about $2000 million US, Rubes is higher than US dollar by a factor of 10," Ena explained with a smile.

"Oh, so how much is this place?" Kagome asked looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"It's 200 million Rubes." Ena simply replied.

"200 million?" Kagome was shocked. "You're kidding!"

"No, I'm not. The most expensive package is 200 million," Ena read off from a brochure.

"Then don't take the most expensive package!" Kagome grabbed the brochure and skimmed it herself.

There were only 3 packages that you could take, the most expensive one being the one that included the entrance to the lake, a cruise and the beach. The second most being the one that included the entrance to the beach, and that's it, and the last one included just the view of the beach. Certainly, only the most expensive one sounded the most reasonable. Who would want a wedding with just the view of the beach? That goes against the point of having a beach wedding.

"This place is torture…maybe I can ask your so called Highness to give me some extra money?" Kagome asked.

"I don't think so," Ena grabbed the brochure out of Kagome's hands. "Let's head back to the mall. The dress should be about done."

"Does Haru really work that fast?" Kagome stretched before leaving the warmth of the sand under her feet.

"Yes, he is a hard working man," Ena replied.

"You like him don't you?"

"Wh—N-N-No…Of course not! That would be so ridiculous!!" Ena couldn't cover her red face, it was too obvious.

"The only thing ridiculous here is this wedding," Kagome let out a sigh.

The two girls made it back to the mall, and into Haru's dressing room. He was done the basic base of the dress; the only thing left was the diamond embroidery. Kagome changed into the dress, and she looked like a fallen angel from the sky. The color complimented her light toned skin, and she looked very elegant, just like a princess.

"So? How does it look?" Kagome twirled in front of the mirror.

"Not bad, not bad! It makes you look like royalty, for once." Haru said, checking all the curve spots for any lose parts.

"Yea, yea…If it fits can I just take it off now?" Kagome yawned.

"Not yet. The necklace to go with the dress is ready too. Hold on" Haru went and grabbed the most gorgeous necklace that a girl could ever imagine. The blue diamond really brought out Kagome's soft side, even if she didn't show it on her face.

"It looks heavy," Kagome stared at the big stones.

"It is. Try it!' Haru placed it on Kagome.

"It looks amazing Haru," Ena finally spoke.

"Thank you! Thank you! I know I'm amazing," Haru said with a grin.

"I'm going and changing," Kagome went into one of the change rooms and hurried back again. "Let's go home!!" Kagome grabbed Ena by the wrist and pulled her out the door with a quick bye to Haru.

Ena and Kagome had a quiet ride home. Kagome was deep in though about this whole wedding thing. It just seemed like a dream, a nightmare, and a completely fictive world to her. She sighed many times in the car. 'This day can't get worse…the dress was so beautiful, but it's only for a job. If only it were real.' Kagome sighed again.

"What's with the storm of sighs?" Ena glanced at Kagome.

"Nothing," She replied.

"Madam, we're here." The driver spoke calmly.

The car stopped right in front of the main gates, where the men from before were waiting for them. Everyone entered the building and followed Ena down the maze-like-halls to the queen's office. Ena seemed to have something to discuss with the queen. It was most likely about the dress, and how she thought the dress was perfect, and how beautiful she looked in it.

"You're back!!" The queen saw Kagome and jumped to give her a quick hug.

"Can't…breathe," Kagome squeaked out as she was being tightly hugged.

"Soo, tell me, how was the dress and the wedding hall hunt?"

Everyone sat down around the coffee table. Sango was present too, but Kagome refused to talk or even acknowledge her presence. Kagome started to doze off somewhere in between the conversation Ena and the Queen were having. She felt really tired from all the walking and searching from today. 'Maybe, I can just close my eyes for just a second…' Kagome thought before she brought her legs up to her chest and tucked her head in between her knees. The couch that she was sitting on was quite comfortable, the royal red cushioned sofa made her feel like she was surfing on a cloud, far, far away from this wretched place.

"Oh dear, she fell asleep," the queen hovered over Kagome's body.

"She must've been tired from all that we did today," Ena joined the queen.

"I can't believe she has such low stamina for this stuff, usually she can go for days fighting a big ugly ogre," Sango commented. Both the girls looked at Sango questioningly. "What? We fight ogres when we have to!" She shrugged off their gazes.

"I'll have someone take her back upstairs, to her new room," the queen smiled gently at Kagome's sleeping body. "Sleep well, my child." She stroked her hair once, before leaving the room.

"Well, I'll call it a day; I'll see you guys tomorrow. Good night!" Ena rushed out the door to her room for the night.

"G'night!" Sango called out to Ena. "G'night to you too, Kagome. Really, sleep well, if you can." Sango vanished into think air. 'It's much easier to use the air, rather than the hallways to get to my room.' She thought as she floated into her room ever so gracefully.

* * *

The smooth silky hair flowed down his face, covering his blood shot eyes, hiding his thirst for blood. His fangs exposed to the girl, her eyes widened from shock. She hadn't expected this, not at all. Not from him, not from the person she loved ever so dearly, not from Mi—

Kagome's eyes shot open suddenly. Her head was spinning from the weird dream she just had. 'Where am I?' She looked around the room. It was dark, and she was lying on a larger bed than she originally had. 'This isn't my room,' Kagome pulled the red silk blanket away from her and went to look for the light switch. 'Why is this place so dark?' She thought as she desperately looked for a switch on the wall. Before she found the switch, she crashed into some sort of vase, something made of metal. "Uh…oh," Kagome could feel it about to touch the floor. The loud clattering of metal on the tiled floor echoed through the entire room. A low growl followed the clattering. 'There is someone else in this room,' Kagome went on alert. She could feel a presence on the bed.

"What do you want?" A low voice called from the bed.

'That voice sound familiar...' Kagome peered through the darkness to get a better look at the person.

"I asked, what you want!?" The voice became rougher.

"Inuyasha!?" Kagome was shocked when she realized that she had been sleeping beside Inuyasha.

"It's the middle of the night," Inuyasha reached for this night table and switched on lamps beside the bed. "What are you doing in my room!?"

"I don't know! I just woke up here!" Kagome was annoyed at the current situation. "I'm leaving anyways," she went to open the door, but the knob wouldn't budge. "Stupid door!" Kagome tried harder, pulling with her full strength this time.

"I'll do it," Inuyasha sighed. "Women, can't do anything right."

"It won't budge!"

"You're just weak," Inuyasha curled his fingers around the knob tightly, and then tried to turn it. "It's locked?"

"...I don't think so," Kagome sighed. "It's all your fault!"

"What!? How is it my fault!?" Inuyasha shouted back.

"You're room and you don't even know how to open your own door!" Kagome pointed at the knob.

"This never happened before!" Inuyasha got annoyed for being accused. "Maybe you're just unlucky!"

"Call me what you want," Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. "If we're stuck like this...then, I want the bed. You sleep on the floor." She rushed for the bed.

"Hey! My room, my bed! You sleep on the floor," Inuyasha attempted to push her off.

"Stop it!!!" Kagome pulled on his hair.

The two rolled around on the bed, yelling at each other, and pulling at random things. Inuyasha's black silk night shirt was unbuttoned; his silver messy hair fell down on Kagome's face. Both of them were still tugging at each other, but refused to lose the fight. "What are you doing?" A male's voice floated between their heated fight. They peered at the door, where their entire family and friends were staring at their awkward positioning.

"Kagome?" Sango looked at Kagome questioningly.

"It's not what you think!" Kagome pushed Inuyasha away. "I got locked in his room some how!!! I'm so glad you're here!" She ran up and hugged Sango tightly.

"It was a spell wasn't it?" Inuyasha looked at Sango suspiciously.

"What!? Don't look at me, look at your mother!" Sango hid her face behind Kagome to protect herself.

"Mother?" Inuyasha raised an eye brow, indicating that he wanted an explanation.

"Son, it would be best if Kagome got used to your…presence. So she will be rooming with you from now." Queen Izayoi spoke with authority.

"I refuse!" Inuyasha and Kagome said at the same time.

"The spell is there for both of you. If either of your want to leave each other's presence because of your hatred, the door will remain locked. But if it any other reason, it'll unlock." The queen ignored them.

"Hey wait! I don't want to share my room with her!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh, and lying doesn't work on the spell, so you can't make up reasons either. Good night!" The queen smiled cheerfully at the 'happy' couple and left.

"Mother!!" Inuyasha yelled in vain.

"Why? Why must it be me?" Kagome sulked as everyone left the room, closing the door behind them.

"Whatever," Inuyasha sighed.

"I still get the bed," Kagome glanced at Inuyasha before rushing for the bed.

Their fighting for the bed continued for the night…

* * *

**Hey everyone!! Sorry for not keeping up with my deadlines. I really am very very very, truly very sorry!!! I got extremely busy with school work, tutions and club activities that had no time for writting a story!!! I managed to finish some of this chapter. I decided to split 'Wedding Hurdle' into 2 parts. =) This was the first part!!! It's nice and long, and a little romantic I suppose ^^...new characters will be introduced in the next chapter.**

**Special Thanx to Yashibabe for giving me the idea of having Kagome move in with Inuyasha...Hope you guys enjoyed. I can most likely finish the next chapter by the end of June? Or near the middle. I have exams from June 16th to 18th, so I can work on after that. Stay tuned for a humour wedding =]**

**- Aniholic**


	9. 7: Wedding Hurdle Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

**Summary: **AU, two childhood friends, two different worlds, a simple bond existed between the two. A bond of hatred. What will happen if they are forced to marry each other for a simple alliance?

***PLEASE READ A/N AT THE END!!***

**Truthful Dreams**

**

* * *

**

_"Hey wait! I don't want to share my room with her!" Inuyasha yelled._

_"Oh, and lying doesn't work on the spell, so you can't make up reasons either. Good night!" The queen smiled cheerfully at the 'happy' couple and left._

_"Mother!!" Inuyasha yelled in vain._

_"Why? Why must it be me?" Kagome sulked as everyone left the room, closing the door behind them._

_"Whatever," Inuyasha sighed._

_"I still get the bed," Kagome glanced at Inuyasha before rushing for the bed._

_Their fighting for the bed continued for the night…_

* * *

**Chapter 7: **Wedding Hurdle

_My head hurts...why does my head hurt? Where am I?_

Kagome opened her eyes slowly as the sun peered down onto her silky smooth skin. Her eyes glowed with a tint of honey from the rays that managed to flow through the defensive curtains. She slowly placed a hand on her head and let out a small groan. "I feel...terrible" She said, still feeling a bit sleepy. She looked up at the ceiling, only to notice that it was a different color than the one she had been assigned when she had came to the castle. All senses went on alert once the room seemed the slightest out of the ordinary. "_Son..." '_Oh wait...something's clicking in my mind...'_"Son, it would be best if Kagome got used to your…presence. So she will be rooming with you from now."..._

"Nooo!" Kagome eyes widened and she sat up quickly. She looked to her side, to only find it empty. Inuyasha wasn't in the room, but there were 5 other men that she had never seen before.

To the left of the bed, 5 men stood, each wearing a proper tuxedo and white gloves, and holding a shirt, skirt, shoes, jewelry, hat and a bag. "Good morning, Princess Kagome." They bowed and spoke simultaneously, showing respect to the princess-to-be. The first butler stepped up to the very shocked Kagome and offered the shirt. "Please Princess; get ready, so that Miss. Ena can take you to 'hall-hunting' today, again." The butler sounded very warm, but empty at the same time. He was an elderly man, with a white beard flowing slightly below his chin. His hair was almost completely gone, and yet he was bowing down to a young lady in bed, with messy hair and bad morning breath. Kagome stared at all 5 of the men for a moment, before peering back at the one who was slightly hovering over Kagome's bed. "Thank you...um...you don't have to call me Princess." Kagome got out of bed, and her feet landed on something as fluffy as a cloud, looking down, she realized she was stepping in white puffed up slippers, with bunny ears and black eyes near the toes.

"They were ordered by Miss. Ena. She was concerned about how you feel about girly things, Princess." The elderly man explained before Kagome could even ask.

"Alright...but...you still don't need to call me Princess." Kagome stood up and stretched up her arms.

"I'm afraid I cannot abide to that, Princess." He bowed slightly towards Kagome.

"Why? You can just call me Kagome," She shrugged her shoulder.

"Oh no! I cannot do that! That would be a terrible crime and it would be disrespect to the entire royal family," The man fumbled with the shirt he was holding.

"Okay...let me go get ready, and then we'll talk," Kagome turned around to go to the bathroom, to only find 4 bowing ladies wearing maid outfits waiting for her.

"If you are ready Princess, we will assist you with your dressing," One of the maids stepped up.

"Uh...huh...I can dress myself, thank you." Kagome walked passed the girls, and quickly into the bathroom.

Inuyasha's bathroom was the usual, royal décor, expensive platinum covering and what not type of bathroom, but the color scheme was a little...dark. The floor was tiled black, as was the ceiling, the walls were covered with red paint, and the sink seemed like a shiny puddle of blood with solid gold taps, the toilet and bathtub remained black and blended in with the tiles. "If I'm staying here for life, I am so changing the bathroom." Kagome sighed before stepping up to the sink and getting on with the usual business.

* * *

**Queen's Office**

"No! I asked for blue roses not cyan!" The queen shouted at a frightened young man offering the queen roses for the wedding.

"But my queen, there isn't a-..." He stared at her confused.

"Yes, there is a difference between the two!" She let out a frustrated sigh. "Look, just get me the blue roses and do as I say."

"Yes ma'am!" The man bowed and exited the room.

"This wedding is getting out of control," Queen Izayoi stared at the people working away in her office room.

The noise echoed through the entire castle, and it was only 11 in the morning. The king had already had breakfast and refused to help with the wedding since it wasn't his 'cup of tea', her son, the groom was no where to be found, and his best friend would never touch anything that related to a wedding anyways. On the other hand, that left only Kagome to help with her own wedding, and Sango, who wasn't very helpful when it came to choosing designs and décors for the wedding.

"Queen Izayoi," Ena ran up to the queen, who was sitting in the centre of the room, on a very comfy looking couch. "As you asked, I have prepared several men and women to take care of Miss. Kagome until she had learnt how to be a proper princess."

"Good, so when do they start?" She asked.

"As soon as she wakes up," Ena told her with a broad smile.

The two looked at each other in a very happy way, both proud at the handy work they were putting on in getting Kagome to become a bit more adequate for the entire kingdom of demons. What a perfect morning it was for them. The royal prince getting married day after tomorrow, and the kingdom being saved by the evil source, whatever it may be, by the very princess of the kingdom. It would be a wonderful thing.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" A loud frustrated scream echoed through the closed doors of the office.

The queen and Ena looked towards the door, the noise in the room fell to minimum as everyone turn towards to doors of the room.

"I think she's up," Ena whispered to the queen.

"I believe so too." The queen stared at the door intensely, expecting something from the tightly shut doors.

The tension grew as nothing happened for a couple of minutes, but then BANG, the wooden doors were slammed opened and it revealed a half dressed Kagome with messy hair, red eyes and a very angry expression, followed by 5 men still holding her belongings, and 4 maids trying to fix her up. "For the last time, I don't want a mud scrub on my feet!" Kagome yelled at the maids who were trying to talk to her at the same time. "And I don't need any of those things." She glared at the 5 men, who waited patiently for her to calm down from the maids, and then they would be the ones attacking Kagome. Kagome let out a deep sigh, and then she finally looked at where she was. In seconds, she had spotted Ena and was up to her, nose to nose...

"You!" She poked Ena right on the heart. "You did all this!! Make them stop!"

"But, but, but...it's for your own good!" Ena started to back up.

"No, it's not!!! Make them stop! Is there an off switch or something?! Whatever it is, I want them to stop it!" Kagome grabbed Ena by the shoulders, emphasizing that she really wanted this.

"But I wasn't the--" She tried to get out of the grip.

"Then WHO!?" Kagome asked.

"The queen..." Ena whispered out.

"The queen??" Kagome let out a shaky sigh. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breathe to calm herself. "Just tell them to stop. I can handle myself. Plus, they are getting in the way for preparing for the wedding, so yea."

"Alright!" Ena said with a huge smile. "I am glad you want to work on the wedding willingly now!"

"Do I have another choice...?" Kagome whispered to herself.

"Please leave her," The queen motioned to the group of followers.

Soon after, the room was filled with the same chatter from before. Ena and Kagome had finally gotten time to go back out on the Church Street. They had decided on the hall they were going to hold the wedding. The man from Crystal Ball had apologized immensely for kicking out royalty, so now they saved money by getting the church free. Now, the bride's only duty left was the beautiful dress waiting in Haru's shop. Kagome's wedding dress was completed by late in the evening, the blue diamond embroidery as the queen requested was finally done.

Ena and Kagome sat quietly in the car, both looking outside of their own windows. Neither of them said a word, until Ena finally decided to break the silence.

"Sooo…you didn't like the idea of being served in the morning?" Ena asked.

"It wasn't about being served; it was about how they thought I was some high class princess." Kagome said sullenly.

"But you are one…about to be one anyways." Ena glanced at Kagome.

Kagome didn't respond until moments later, "I'm not royalty, Ena."

"You are marrying the prince, you will be royalty." Ena pointed out.

"That's royalty by name; I don't have the blood needed to be respected. And I don't need an old man bowing at a 16 year old girl." Kagome let out a sigh.

"That's their job, Kagome." Ena tried to reason.

"That man was much older than my own father; he shouldn't be holding his head lower, but higher." Kagome looked Ena in the eye, showing that she was serious.

"But—" Ena tried to reason.

"In any case, I am still me. 16 year old me, who doesn't need people bowing to her." Kagome sighed again.

"Yea…" Ena let out a confused sigh.

"That reminds me…is it legal for me to get married?" Kagome raised an eyebrow, she was only 16.

"Haha, our marriage age is 14, you are completely safe." Ena smiled.

"Darn…" Kagome resumed sinking back in the seat.

Not long after, the car came to a stop and the ladies made their way back into the all-too-familiar dressing room. Haru had already brought the dress and jewelry for the dress out. He was excited, not for Kagome, but for Ena, of course. Those too obviously had feelings for each other, and it was so obvious that it was sickening. Anyways, Kagome tried on the wedding dress and came back out. Her hair was in a bun, so it was easier to slip the dress on. The diamonds made the dress much heavier than before, but they made her sparkle beautifully. Her features blended in with the dress just like how stars blend in with the night sky. Kagome walked up to the mirror, she didn't have any shoes on yet, so she almost tripped a couple of times.

"You look stunning, Kagome." Haru commented, checking at the fitting around the waist one last time.

"Sure, but I have to hand it to you. You really know how to work, this is dress is amazing." Kagome was stunned herself. The diamonds that were carefully sewed on, were wonderful. It must've taken a long time, and yet Haru managed to finish it in 2 days time. He was pretty impressive.

"Everything seems perfect. You look like a true princess." Haru said with a smile.

"Yea well, I'm not, yet anyways." Kagome didn't like talking about this. "I have a question." She suddenly said as she eyed herself up and down the mirror.

"Yea?" Haru listened.

"How did you sew these diamonds on the dress? They look so…perfect." Kagome touched one of the many diamonds.

"Well, I had to break them into pieces depending on where I needed them, and then pierced a whole near the bottom of them, barely noticeable, and that's where the thread went through. Then, ta-da, just sew it onto the dress," He said with a smile.

"I see…" Kagome continued to stare at herself in the mirror.

'This must've taken hours, and he might've pulled an all-nighter to finish such a wonderful piece. I feel like I don't deserve this, at all.' Kagome let out a disappointed sigh once again, and then turned around. "I'm going to change back into normal clothes." She said.

The diamonds were in different shapes, and in different places, small little crystals fell from the neck of the dress down to one side, like blue snow. Around the waist was placed the biggest diamond from all of them and from there, the flawless design began. It encircled the dress all around and finally faded before touching the ground. The small blue puddle at the back of the dress remained there like a small shadow. Overall, Haru had done magnificent job.

"You've worked hard." Ena finally spoke.

"Why, thank you, thank you," He chuckled, looking very pleased. "Well, this is all you need from me, so get going now. The wedding is coming up, so you must make this bride perfect in every way!!"

"Haha, that's right. Kagome, let's go." Ena motioned Kagome to follow her.

"Oh yes, don't forget this..." Haru passed a fairly big, blue velvet box over to Kagome.

"What is this? It seems heavy," Kagome was about to shake the box to hear what was inside.

"Uh-uh, don't do that. You might break it. And what's inside it...well, you'll find out on the day of your wedding." He said with a charming smile. "Just give it to the queen, ok?"

"Ok..." Kagome said, still curious about what was inside the box.

"Bye!" Haru waved good bye to the two girls as they exited this store and the mall for their further arranging for the wedding.

He let out a small sigh when they were finally gone. 'This is going to be an interesting wedding indeed' He stretched, yawning, he finally let his body relax from all the work he had put into making that overly magically dress. "Ahh, I shouldn't have put so much energy into making that thing, I feel so drained." Haru sat down on the stool in the dressing room and put his head down on the table, trying to get a small nap after the all-nighter he pulled. But it seemed like that's wasn't going to happen.

"Looks like mother really planned this well," A disappointed voice came from the door.

"When did you--" Haru's eyes widened when he saw the man leaning against the door frame.

"I was here since yesterday. That girl, she is something special isn't she..."

"You...what are you doing here?" Haru could feel panic rising.

"Just here for things, and information..." His golden eyes locked with Haru's.

"Information...?" Haru gulped, he felt the air from a fast movement and suddenly felt a hand creep around his neck.

"Now then Haru, let's have a nice talk about my mother," His emotionless voice whispered in Haru's ear.

Haru's intension to sleep faded as soon as he felt sharp claws against his throat, ready to strike. He was in for it this time, he couldn't lie, even if he wanted to. He was going to have to tell the truth out of this one, about the queen's past, about _Mazeir's _past and what really took place years ago in a tragedy that occurred with a noble family. What really took place in the burning building of the King's best friend and about a very special ring.

* * *

Kagome and Ena walked down the same hill once again. Kagome stared at the box in her hand; it felt so soft from the outside, innocent and warm. She couldn't help but feel that what lay inside might change her life once again in this messed up story of hers. Her gut feeling told her that things are going to get much worse than before. She frowned at the thought of things getting even worse, for her, and possibly for _Mazeir_ also. Kagome continued to walk behind Ena subconsciously; she brought a finger up to her chin and started to think harder. 'So far, we haven't done much with the mission, other than fighting against the man who stole the ring...a blue stoned ring. I still don't have enough information about how all of this helps with the theft. In any case...' Before Kagome could continue with her thought, she bumped into something.

"Oh sorry," She said, she looked down to see that she had bumped into a little boy.

"It's ok, your majesty, I should be the one apologizing," He took off his green hat and bowed down to Kagome.

"You don't have to bow," Kagome kneeled down to his height, he looked like he about 7 years old. He was wearing a green shirt with white shorts. His brown hair was messy and he sounded adorable.

"Um..." He backed away a little bit from Kagome, as if he was scared of getting punished.

"What's your name?" Kagome tried to ignore the fact that she sensed fear from this little boy.

"My name...is Erik" He said with a smile.

"That's a nice name. My name is Kagome. Let's be friends from now on, Erik." Kagome reached out her hand.

"Really?" The little boy's smile widened, and he reached out for Kagome hand too, to officially start a friendship.

"Erik!" A woman came and pulled his hand back.

Kagome looked up from the ground and figured this woman was probably Erik's mother. She seemed extremely paranoid about her son touching Kagome. Kagome didn't like this whole idea of everyone bowing down to her. She frowned at the thought of it. "I'm so sorry for having my boy bother, your majesty! It won't happen again!" The lady bowed down to Kagome as well, apologizing so sincerely. Kagome let out a sigh.

"It's ok, you don't have to bow...Erik and I are friends now," She smiled at Erik, who was now hiding behind his mom.

"Kagome!" Ena was watching all of this silently; she was trying to figure out what was going on in Kagome's head all this time.

"Coming," Kagome waved good bye to her new friend and carried on her way.

It was a quiet ride home; Ena continued to think deeply on what Kagome had been talking about last time they were in this car. 'I don't understand this girl...how can she resist people treasuring you?' Ena thought. She finally let out a frustrated sigh. They had reached the castle within 15 minutes or so. The butlers from the morning escorted the two ladies back to the Queen's office. Some were carrying the beautiful dress, one was carrying the shoes, another the jewelry, and Kagome was still carrying the velvet box, which held the mysterious thing inside, which was only meant to be seen by the Queen.

"Aunty Izayoi, we're back," Kagome put on a smiling face before entering the office.

"Oh, welcome back, dear." The queen rosy red lips formed into a smile at the sight of her daughter-in-law.

"This is for you," Kagome handed over the box she had got from Haru. Kagome observed the Queen's reaction very carefully.

"Oh my, he made it already? He does work fast, doesn't he?" The Queen kept her eye on the box; she slightly frowned, then let the smile slip back on.

"What's in the box?" Kagome asked curiously.

"It's just a little something for you, my dear." She let a small laugh pass, before taking the box and placing it in the last drawer of her office desk.

"Well, is there anything else that I can do?" Kagome asked, as she saw the queen lock the drawer.

"There's the guest list...you can help with that, Ena will help too." The queen smiled sweetly.

"But, I don't know anyone in the city..." Kagome said.

"Haha, you don't have to, you are inviting the entire city!" The queen pulled out a binder and passed it to Ena. "This has all the card designs and data on who is in the city."

"We can pick any of these?" Ena skimmed through the designs really quickly.

"That's right, go on, go pick and finish your other jobs." The queen shooed everyone out of the room.

As soon as everyone had stepped out of the door, she had gone over and locked it. The queen walked over to the desk and pulled out the key to the very last drawer. She pulled out the velvet box, which held something truly magical. She took in a deep breath before lifting the cover, and peering inside. Her eyes stared at the magnificent work; she was very pleased with the result she got from Haru. "This is going to be perfect," The queen ran her finger around the silver wire. "My plan, and my dream, is going to come true, on the day of the wedding." The queen put the lid back on and placed the box securely where it was supposed to be.

The rest of the night went by quickly, Ena and Kagome had stayed up all night printing and making the invites for everyone in town. Kagome hadn't slept even for a minute and on top of that Inuyasha had slept like a baby for as long as the prince desired. It seemed truly unfair to the princess-to-be. Well, Kagome might get to sleep all day tomorrow, since it's Inuyasha's turn to get ready for the wedding. It's his turn to take of the duties...and we'll see how that turns out.

* * *

**2nd Day**

_The brown eyes scanned the scene in shock. Blood, again...there was enough blood to form a river on the ground. In the centre of this liquid stood one girl, her hands shaking, her long black hair messy and her lips trembling from even thinking about what had just happened..."I told you so..." A deep voice came from behind. "My dear..." He smiled at her from a distance._

Kagome woke up suddenly, cold sweat covered her body. She had dreams like this since the day she had joined the witch academy. She sighed and sat up against the header of her bed. She picked up a glass of cold water from her night stand and drank it down, cooling her head from that nasty dream. "Ok! It's all good!" She said to herself and smiled. Kagome pushed the blanket away from her and jumped down from the cozy bed. She yawned as she made her way to the bathroom. She opened the door, still yawning a little. Her eyes still half closed, she walked into the bathroom, bumping straight into something hard.

"Ow..." Kagome rubbed her nose and looked up.

"Hey..." A pair of golden eyes stared at her from under the wet silver hair.

"..." Kagome was at a loss of words, there she was...in the bathroom with her fiancé, who was standing in nothing but a towel.

"Um..." Inuyasha waved his hand in her front of her face.

Kagome was too shocked to react, until her brain registered the situation. She looked him up and down again, and then screamed.

"PERVERT!!" Kagome slapped Inuyasha across the face, leaving a nice shade of red on his cheek.

-o-o-o-

"Sorry..." Kagome and Inuyasha sat across from each other at Inuyasha's study table.

"...Sure you are..." Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he watched Kagome open the first aid kit.

"I am, ok?! What else am I supposed to do for your highness?" Kagome's hand twitched at his attitude as she pulled out a bandage. "You want me to kiss the boo-boo and make you feel better?"

"I wouldn't mind that..." Inuyasha brought his cheek closer to her.

"W-W-What!? Get away from me!" Kagome pushed his face away, her anger rising by the minute. "Here, just put on this bandage. I said sorry already, so I'm done. Forgiving me is up to you." She got up from her spot and headed for the door.

"Leaving so soon?" Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, he stared at her with a smirk on his face.

"Do you mind?" Kagome tried to tug away her hand.

"Yes, I do mind...I don't want you to go." He brought his face closer to hers.

"Argh...get away from me..." Kagome tried to push his face away with her free hand.

"Why? What's wrong with this?" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's other hand and pinned her to the nearest wall. "You are going to be my wife after all, so get used to it."

"I said, let me go..." Kagome glared at him, as she continued to struggle through his tight grip.

"Or what?" Inuyasha brought his face even closer, almost kissing Kagome.

Kagome looked him in the eye for a second, before banging her head into his. "Stupid..." She walked off, leaving Inuyasha in pain.

Inuyasha stood there rubbing his forehead from the impact. 'She is so annoying...' He complained to himself. "She can't even take a joke!" Inuyasha grabbed his red jacket and walked out of his room. He made his way out to the garage, and hopped into his car to start of his wonderful day. He got his car out of the parking and made his way to the garage opening, he waited for the garage door to open, which usually was always open. "What's going on?" Inuyasha asked to no one in particular. He got out of his car and made his way to the garage door itself. The security room was to the right of the door, where a man stared back at him with the same emotionless face he gave to everyone that entered and exited this hanger. "Hey, what gives? Open the door!" Inuyasha motioned the man to open the door for him.

"Sorry your highness, but the queen has ordered us not to let you out of the palace..." The security man spoke through the microphone.

Inuyasha stared at the man for a second, before kicking his car, denting it ever so slightly, in anger. He jammed the car keys deep inside his jean pocket, and he made his way back into the palace where his very cruel and unfair mother worked on the oh-so-special wedding.

"Mother!" Inuyasha opened the queen's office doors violently, almost shaking the room in his entry.

"Inuyasha, dear, you're right on time!" Queen Izayoi snapped her fingers. "Men, get started on the groom."

In an instant 5 men were on Inuyasha with measuring tapes for the groom's tuxedo, which was designed as a white tux, with a dark blue silk bow, of course with a blue diamond in the centre of the bow, to match with Kagome. "Mother!" Inuyasha tried to make his way to his mother with 5 men working on top of him, taking measurements and what-not. His mother decided to just ignore him and went on working with Ena, who finally finalized the guest list and the invitation cards, which were going to be sent out today with the help of his dear highness, _Prince Inuyasha. _

"MOTHER!" Inuyasha shook of the men and made his way to his mother's desk. He slammed his hand on top of her desk to get her attention.

"Yes, dear?" His mother stared at his hand before raising her head with a smile.

"What is the meaning of this?" Inuyasha was breathing heavily from the effort of taking off 5 men at once and from the anger he had bottled from not being allowed to leave the castle.

"My son, you do need a tuxedo for the wedding, so--" The queen started.

"Not about the tux! I'm talking about ME not allowed to leave the palace!" Inuyasha pointed out the window.

"Well, it's your day to work on your own wedding. Poor Kagome needs a break. Plus you still need a tuxedo made for tomorrow. The wedding is in the evening." The queen explained.

"Ma'am, Kagome is still working today..." Ena pointed to Kagome picking some designs for the interior decorations.

"Oh my..." The queen looked over at Kagome arguing with Sango and some man with a booklet of designs.

"It's settled then, she can work and I can do what I want! I'll see you sometime later, I'm off!" Inuyasha waved good bye to his mother.

"I don't think so..." She stood up and grabbed him by the shirt's collar. "You have to work in this deal too! So get to work..."

"This deal was your idea, not mine, so you work..." Inuyasha glared at his own mother.

"Inuyasha! This is an order; you have to cooperate just like Kagome. Now go do your duty of the day! Today and Tomorrow are supposed to be your responsibility!" Queen Izayoi yelled at Inuyasha.

"Whatever..." Inuyasha rolled his eyes but still remained in the room to help.

The 5 men were back on Inuyasha getting his exact measurement for a lovely, and cliché tuxedo. Kagome had done her job of the day, which was choosing the flower arrangement, invitation card designs with Ena, picking the table mats, the type of table and carpets. The rest is now up to Inuyasha and Miroku, with Sango as an optional assistant.

"I don't get it...why do I have to help you?" Sango stared at Inuyasha as he stood still like a scare-crow.

"I don't want you here as much as I don't want me here ok? So don't ask me stupid questions." He snapped back at her.

"Touchy, touchy. Sheesh, I don't understand how you were raised..." Sango fiddled with a pen in her hand.

"You don't want to know." Inuyasha avoided Sango's gaze.

Sango raised an eyebrow at the sudden tone-change. "Ah, well, I'll just go see how Miroku is doing." She excused herself from Inuyasha's presence. 'Man, he seems to have a bad past...' She rolled her eyes at the thought of the _Prince_ having a bad past. 'It's just me...just me...' She made her way back to the queen's office from the room the tailor was using as a fitting room. Miroku was dragged into this mess thanks to Inuyasha as well, and since Sango hadn't done much in the Wedding planning she was stuck here too while Kagome was down in the Video Game room playing god-knows what games!

Miroku and the Queen were arguing about how the food was to be displayed.

"I say we place the dishes on the left of the hall!" The queen pointed the left corner of the hall's blue print.

"I say the right!" Miroku thought right was a better choice.

"Why!? Left seems so much safer!"

"Left is too in the corner, it seems so dark and gloomy, right on the other hand has a lovely window view from where the moonlight can shine in from!"

"The hall is made from reflective glass; the entire hall is made up of windows." The queen crossed her arms across her chest.

"Not the point!"

"Well, then, why don't we compromise?" Sango popped in the middle of the two and looked at the blue print, deep in thought.

"Compromise?" Both of them said at the same time.

"Yup, like, why don't we have dinner tables set up on both right and left of the hall and in the middle the carpet will be laid down until it reached the priest's alter, with the bride coming from the right staircase, and the groom would obviously be already present. It is a big hall, so it might be easier to control the crowd if we had two food stations." Sango smiled at her planning.

"I like that..." The queen stared at the blueprint with new pencil marks on it for the wedding.

"Nice..." Miroku smiled at Sango sweetly.

"Thank you," She smiled back and walked away.

"This wedding is going to be one heck of a wedding..." Miroku watched Sango walk away to do some other things.

* * *

**3rd Day - Wedding Day!!!**

Kagome did her best for the past 2 days, she worked her butt off until she could barely even stand, and on top of that, she had barely any sleep for any of the days. There were dark black bags under her eyes, her skin had hair already growing on it, she needed to shave, like seriously. Her hair was a mess, split ends and messy for the last 24 hrs. Inuyasha on the other hand, helped out, yes, but worked, no. He did what he was told and did totally opposite from what he was told and thus, in frustration, Kagome ended up doing his work.

"Oh my! Dear!" The queen was taken aback when she saw Kagome on the 3rd day. "What happened to you?"

"No sleep...tired...dead...please prepare a tombstone..." Kagome walked with heavy feet to the queen's office.

"No, no, no...Ena, help Kagome back to her room. She needs sleep." The queen looked at the time; it read 12:34 P.M. "We still have time to fix that face of hers." The queen ordered the maids to work on Kagome's physical attributes while she slept.

"Yes, ma'am," Ena and Sango helped Kagome back to her own room for a little bit of rest from all the stress she has been dealing with lately.

"Inuyasha!" The queen called for her son.

"Yes?" Inuyasha walked in with Miroku and a bunch of his other friends, who were ready to go play basketball.

"Where do you think your going?" The queen tapped her foot in annoyance of his son's attitude towards the wedding.

"To play basketball, we have a match today. Wish us luck, mother! Bye!!" Inuyasha tried to hurry away, but his mother just wasn't gonna let him go today.

"The wedding is at 6:00 P.M. and your tuxedo is ready, you need to go pick it up from Haru today and you still need to get the deal with the catering finished. We need to feed a whole kingdom, maybe two, and we can't exactly do that with empty plates!" The queen raised her voice ever so slightly.

"Get Kagome to do it!" Inuyasha chuckled.

"Kagome is not wearing a tuxedo." Queen Izayoi was on her last bit of patience.

"It'll be funny if she did." Inuyasha laughed at his imagination.

"Oh?" The queen raised an eye brow. "Then I guess it would be hilarious, if you wore the bride's dress. What a wonderful idea, my son!"

"What?" Inuyasha's laughing stopped dead.

"You heard me, if you don't want to work, we can just have you fit into the bride's dress, I'm sure it'll fit you as well. I made sure Haru made the size a little flexible like I asked him to." Queen Izayoi smiled at her son. "As for the food, well we can just serve raw meat." She started to walk away.

"Wait! Wait! I'll do it!" Inuyasha let out a sigh.

"Good!"

The queen cheerfully walked away, happy with her bluff about Inuyasha fitting into the bride's dress, as if he'd have the figure for just an amazing dress and a master piece for an artist. Inuyasha on the other hand, had to ditch his friends and the competition. He made his way to his room, and caught Kagome, Ena and Sango before they entered. Funny how they took so long, got lost on the way perhaps?

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled for her.

"Your highness," Ena slightly bowed in gratitude.

"Kagome! Why aren't you helping today?!" Inuyasha clearly did not see how tired and dead Kagome looked.

"...If you haven't noticed..." Kagome glared at him with dark eyes. "...I...need...sleep!" She grabbed him by the collar. "Let me get it!"

Inuyasha felt a chill run up his spine at the sight of Kagome looking like that. "Sorry, I asked." He said and walked away from the 3 girls. "Man, I'm seriously stuck in it this time!" He sighed one more time and went off to finish his two duties of the day, which took him the entire day. Who knew that ordering food on the day of would result in something so difficult? It turned out to be such a sticky situation, literally. Fast forwarding to something interesting, the time was now 4:56 P.M. Both the bride and the grooms were in separate rooms getting dressed. Kagome's skin was now hairless, except for the hair on her head and her eye brows, those stay, she needs them. Her split ends were now gone and her hair was up into a nice big bun, with braided her running in a spiral around the bun, and a nice blue sparkling diamond pin was holding the braid's end in the centre of the bun. Loose bangs were left to bring out the feature of Kagome's face, and a light make-up was done on Kagome. Her face was shining like a star with the excellent work with glitter on the cheeks and shoulders. Kagome looked like a true princess.

Inuyasha was dressed in no time, he obviously didn't need any make-up, he looked stunning in his pure white tuxedo, with a contrasted blue silk bow. Inuyasha was looking like a true groom, but unlike a true groom, he wasn't nervous at all, why should he be? This wedding was just a show for everyone. Kagome and Inuyasha was signing a deal and sealing it with marriage, that's all. That's all there was to it.

"Inuyasha, are you ok with this?" Miroku was Inuyasha's best man, no doubt. He was watching maids work with Inuyasha on getting him ready.

"What else can I do?" Inuyasha tucked his shirt in, and looked at himself in the mirror.

"True, true. But what of your girlfriend?" Miroku raised his eyebrow at Inuyasha's reaction.

"She has to live with it. Just because I am marrying someone else, doesn't mean that I'll stop loving her." Inuyasha pulled on his jacket and he was ready to go to his own wedding. Time now was 5:30 P.M. The groom's entry was first from the left stair case, at exactly 6:00 P.M and then the bride would come down from the right stair case and the wedding would then begin. The coronation for Kagome would be after dinner, until then Kagome and Inuyasha would have to spend the reception as a couple.

"Let's go then." Miroku and Inuyasha went into position and followed their routine until they reached their final position.

On the other hand, a lot of work had been put in doing Kagome's hair and just getting her ready. The end result was worth it though, Kagome looked stunning and she had managed to carry herself as a princess, in high heels as well. She was proud of that to some extent. Moving on, Kagome had remained emotionless through the entire procedure. She hadn't said a word, not even a smile, no emotion what so ever.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Sango asked, as the two watched Miroku and Inuyasha descend down from the opposite stair case, their cue was going to come soon.

"I'm fine. It's just a deal. I'll divorce him afterwards anyways." Kagome turned away from Sango.

"You're going to be a princess, divorce might be extremely difficult." Sango tried to reason with Kagome.

"I'm not going to live my life with him, even if it kills me." Kagome didn't turn around to face Sango and something told Sango that Kagome wasn't alright with this. It was like she was sacrificing her life in turn for some people's peace.

"Alright then, let's get you down there." Sango and Kagome on cue made their way down to where the groom stood.

The wedding went on as it was supposed, but of course, it was demon wedding, so instead of a kiss, a seal was placed on Kagome's neck, 'The seal of the moon'. Kagome was now officially Inuyasha's wife, but she was not yet a princess. The coronation was now only a couple of hours away. All the guests had arrived on time, and the hall was crowded with thousands of people. Kagome and Inuyasha stood near alter greeting guests with a fake smile plastered on each others faces. They weren't happy, well Kagome wasn't, but Inuyasha's eyes lit up when he saw the girl of his dreams walk up to him.

"Inuyasha," She bowed slightly, "Your highness." She bowed towards Kagome as well.

"Kikyou," Inuyasha pulled her in a hug. That shocked Kagome, in front of everyone, her husband just hugged someone, not that she cared.

"Inuyasha, it's good to see you." Kikyou patted him on the back before pulling away. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Right, Kagome, this is Kikyou, she's my girlfriend." Inuyasha smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you," Kikyou placed out her hand for a simple hand shake.

"Same here." Kagome shook her hand, unpleasantly.

Kagome looked the girl up and down, she was wearing a nice halter white dress, it was backless, and flowed gracefully down to the ground. There was a slit on the right side of the dress that ran from her thigh and down. She wore simple jewelry, nothing flashy, just a silver chain with a white amulate. Her hair was brown and absolutely straight, her bangs just stayed above her eyes and her hair reached to her waist line, just like Kagome, perhaps longer. In one word, this girl looked stunning. Kagome didn't really care about this girl, she just did what she was supposed with all the guests, be nice.

"Inuyasha, I'll see you later then," Kikyou noticed Kagome's discomfort, and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek and left.

"Jealous?" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.

"Jealous of an idiot? No." Kagome whispered back.

"Then, don't make that face." Inuyasha chuckled at Kagome frowned face.

"Shut up..." Kagome walked away from Inuyasha to Sango.

Sango was wearing a black spaghetti strap dress which hugged her figure from the top, and then flowed down like a flower to the ground, it was a very plain dress, with no slit but it still made Sango bring out her personality. Her hair was also in a tight bun with some hair loose in the front, and she wore black stoned earrings with a black stone necklace circled with diamonds. Sango was sitting on one of the tables with Miroku, they were already having their dinner and Kagome decided to make herself comfortable.

"Hey Sango," Kagome sat down beside Sango, having a tiny bit of trouble with her dress.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Inuyasha?" Sango pointed at the man walked towards them, he obviously wasn't going to be a loner.

"He's a loser anyways, I'm not hanging with him." Kagome waved it off.

"Yea, but he is supposedly going to hang with you," Sango pointed behind Kagome.

"Already ditching your husband?" Inuyasha sat down beside Kagome.

"Who wouldn't, if the husband were you?" Kagome gave him a disgusted look.

"Again with the insults," Inuyasha sighed.

"May I join in?" A female voice caught everyone's attention.

"Well, of course," Inuyasha offered the lovely girl a hand and seated her right beside him.

"Long time no see, Kikyou." Miroku shook her hand as a gesture of politeness.

"Yes, it has been some time." She smiled a very gentle smile.

Sango kicked Miroku under the table to get his attention. "Who's she?" She whispered in his ear.

"She's Inuyasha's current girlfriend...well, his only girlfriend." Miroku whispered back.

'He has a girlfriend!?' Sango's eyes widened at the latest information, well latest to her. She tapped Kagome on the shoulder to get her attention. "That's his girlfriend." She whispered in her ear.

Kagome glared at Sango, "I know." She said venomously. "I'm going out for a bit."

"Uh-uh. You can't" Inuyasha caught her hand before she even stood up.

"Why?" Kagome struggled to free her hand.

"Because, the coronation of the new princess is going to be starting in less than 10 minutes, you need to be here." Inuyasha tightened his grip.

"I have 10 minutes." Kagome felt a slight pain make its way up her hand.

"10 minutes, to get ready. Let's go." Inuyasha stood up and wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and directed her towards the stairs, where now a stage with two thrones, for the king and queen stood.

"He's taking this rather well." Miroku commented on their exit.

"Only for today, it's only for today." Kikyou smiled to herself.

On the way to the stage, Inuyasha had let Kagome go since she was fighting in front of everyone, and was ready to do anything. Fortunately, to calm her, she bumped into Haru. Who was quite shocked to see her at first, but then got his act back together and asked for a few minutes to speak with her. Inuyasha just nodded and made his way to his parents who were currently seated on the thrones, watching over everything, happily.

"What's up?" Kagome asked Haru.

"Listen, you are in danger." Haru's eyes scanned the area frantically.

"Danger?" Kagome listened carefully.

"You must--" Haru was just about to tell her the most important detail of her own life, when he was interrupted by an announcement.

"We will now begin the coronation. Princess Kagome will officially become the princess and future ruler of this kingdom. I would request her to make her way to the stage please." An announcer in a black tuxedo stood with a microphone loudly announcing.

"We'll talk later!" Kagome turned and started to walk away.

"Wait! Kagome...no, no, no" Haru got separated from Kagome because of the amount of people trailing as she made her way. "The coronation is the danger." He was running out of ideas.

Kagome bowed down formally to the king and queen and then kneeled down on one knee, as rehearsed, and waited for the King to complete honors and place the crown on her head. 'I can't wait for this to finish! My life will never be the same, and I need to find out what Haru was talking about. It might be a clue to our original mission.' Kagome thought as the King spoke his speech on great achievements and what not.

"Finally, I am proud to have such a wonderful daughter-in-law, who is a witch, but still so loving and caring from the inside. She will carry the treaty of peace between all the kingdoms, and now, her title is to be presented to her. I hear by declare you, my daughter, the _Princess of Mazeir_!" The king was just about to place the crown on Kagome's head, when the hall's door opened and a solitaire man stood at the entrance. The King recognized him at once, and in shock, dropped the crown.

"The crown!" The queen whispered to herself, and picked it up and placed it back on the cushion that a servant was holding for the crown.

The king made his through the number of people to the entrance, and stared at the man for a couple moments. 'It's him! He is finally back! My son!' The king thought as he stared at the same golden eyes he and his sons shared. The purple stripped marks and the blue stoned earring told everyone that he was a royal.

"My son!" The King went to hug him, but his son himself stopped his father.

"I am not here for you, father. I am here for that woman." Sesshomaru pointed to the queen.

"Your mother?" The King looked at him confused.

"No, she is not my mother." Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome and the Queen on the stage and came face-to-face with the queen.

"Sesshomaru..." The Queen whispered, still shocked at how her step-son had dared stepped on this kingdom, from where he was banished.

"I have some questions for you..." Sesshomaru stared intensely at his 'mother'. "I want the truth from 13 years ago."

* * *

**9052 word story! :O**

**Well, it wasn't a very humorous wedding, but it was interesting. Anyways, I just want to make some things clear, because I know some of you may ask questions about it.**

**First of all, Queen Izayoi is a demon, Inuyasha is also a demon, NOT a half-demon, he is the prince of a kingdom full of demons, so he can't be half human. Also, Miroku is not human, I gave that away in the 2nd or 3rd chapter, I think. **

**Kagome and Inuyasha can separate from each other because there is no such thing as mating for life, in the original story there was no such thing. If you have read the manga, you know that Sesshomaru's mother was still alive when Inuyasha's father married Inuyasha's mother. That's what I am basing Izayoi's past on. What had happened to Sesshomaru's mother, what happened to him, why his father remarried someone else, etc.**

**Izayoi may be a bad guy, I don't know. Kikyou might be just a lover rival, but I am not going to bash her, even though I hate her...hehe~ anyways, the plot forms along as I write, I just know the bases of the story. My next update will NOT be for at least 3 months due to some personal issues. I am also sorry about not being able to update this summer, and for personal issues. I appreciate your patience very much, so stay tuned; things are going to be revealed in the next chapter. Oh, and Miroku's true form will not be shown until chapter 8/9 :P**

**Hope you enjoyed! Review, criticize me, flame me, just review with something ;)**

**- Aniholic**

**P.S. hoping for fewer grammatical errors this time ;)**


	10. 8: Unveiling Truth

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

**Summary: **AU, two childhood friends, two different worlds, a simple bond existed between the two. A bond of hatred. What will happen if they are forced to marry each other for a simple alliance?

**Truthful Dreams**

* * *

_"My son!" The King went to hug him, but his son himself stopped his father._

_"I am not here for you, father. I am here for that woman." Sesshomaru pointed to the queen._

_"Your mother?" The King looked at him confused._

_"No, she is not my mother." Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome and the Queen on the stage and came face-to-face with the queen._

_"Sesshomaru..." The Queen whispered, still shocked at how her step-son had dared stepped on this kingdom, from where he was banished._

_"I have some questions for you..." Sesshomaru stared intensely at his 'mother'. "I want the truth from 13 years ago."_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: **Unveiling Truth

"What do you mean truth?" The queen narrowed her eyes towards Sesshomaru.

"You know perfectly well what I mean." Sesshomaru stepped closer to the queen.

"Sesshomaru, stop this!" Queen Izayoi sternly said.

"Or what?" Sesshomaru circled the queen. "You'll get me killed? On grounds of disrespecting the queen?"

"Sesshomaru!" Izayoi snapped, fixing him with a sharp look.

"If you want me killed, I can give you a better reason." Sesshomaru ignored. He raised his poisonous claws, ready to strike his step-mother's throat.

"Sesshomaru!" The king and Inuyasha watched from the side-lines.

Sesshomaru brought his claws down, and as it happens in every story, time seemed to have slowed down. Kagome had been there as it happened, right beside the queen. Blood spilled to the ground, the crowd gasped at what had just happened. Their eyes held horror at the site taking place in front of them. One of the watchers, Haru, was trembling fiercely, his fear had come true.

"Get out of my way, little girl." Sesshomaru stared into chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm not a little girl," Kagome smiled at him. She had blocked his strike.

Kagome was in between the queen and Sesshomaru within seconds. She was holding a small dagger, which she had hidden under her dress. A trail of blood trickled down from the dagger to the ground as Sesshomaru's claws dug in. A small dagger was obviously no match for a very experienced demon. It did no damage to Sesshomaru.

"What is your business with the queen?" Kagome eyed the mysterious man.

"My business with this woman is none of your business." He looked down at her.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha was beside Kagome, taking his mother away from his out-of-his-mind brother.

"My, my, it's been a while, _little brother_." Kagome felt air, and in less than a second, Sesshomaru was in front of Inuyasha.

'He's fast.' Kagome thought, looking down at her injury; she had a small gash near her wrist, nothing fatal, but there was still poison running through her veins. The beautiful dress Kagome was wearing was now stained with blood, the pure white and blue cloth was covered with spots of red, slowly increasing in size. 'Whoever he is, he's dangerous. I have to get the queen out of here.' Kagome thought as she started to breathe harder.

"Inuyasha, do you know why you are the new prince?" Sesshomaru looked Inuyasha straight in the eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha guarded his mother, ready to defend her with his life, ready for any attack his step-brother threw at them.

"Did your mother ever tell you the truth?" Sesshomaru glanced at the queen.

"The truth?" Inuyasha felt his throat run dry. Sesshomaru's eyes held so much pain and sadness, and yet they looked so empty.

"She hasn't has she?" He chuckled a little. "Think about it, _Little _brother. Who is supposed to succeed father, the younger or older brother?" Sesshomaru glanced at his father, who stood shocked.

"But you were banished when I was 3, wasn't that why I succeed father?" Inuyasha glanced at his father for reassurance; his father looked away, giving no answer to his son's question.

"Looks like you have been kept in the dark for 13 long years, little brother." Sesshomaru patted his brother on the shoulder.

"But..." Inuyasha frowned at this confusing situation. "It doesn't make sense..."

"It would make sense if this woman here, answered my questions." Sesshomaru had grabbed Queen Izayoi by the throat, strangling her in front of everyone, Inuyasha had let his guard down.

"Sesshomaru!" The king was beside his son, now. "Let her go..." He put a calming hand on his son's shoulder.

"Just like how you let my mother go?" Sesshomaru let a cold smile pass.

"We can talk, but later." The king tried to pull his son away from the queen.

"It's been 13 years later, father." Sesshomaru let his grip on the queen's throat tighten.

"Let her go." Kagome's voice came from the other side of him; she was holding the dagger to his throat.

"Feisty," Sesshomaru laughed at her attempt. "Little girl, you don't know what this woman was about to do to you." Sesshomaru looked at Kagome.

"That has nothing to do with me, what you are doing now, is wrong." Kagome brought the dagger closer, drawing a little bit of blood.

Everyone stood still; the slightest movement could've brought someone's death, and would've most likely doomed them all. The crowd had backed as far away as possible from the stage, where an unusual scene in the royal family, was uncovering. Sango and Miroku were also part of this crowd, but they were too far away to do anything, there were about 10, 000 or more people in this hall. Haru was praying on the inside that everything would turn out fine, that everything would be ok. Ena was shocked as everybody, this had been the first wedding she had ever seen, in which all the family members were at each other's throats.

"Have it your way," Sesshomaru dropped the queen, who gasped for air, her face slightly pale from the lack of air.

"Good," Kagome pulled the dagger back.

No one moved to assist the queen, for they didn't know how Sesshomaru would act from this point, they did not need any more blood shed on a wedding day.

"I advise you to take some medicine," Sesshomaru smirked at Kagome, as her vision became blurry.

"I can handle a little poison." Kagome snapped back.

"You can't handle mine," Sesshomaru turned to his father. "Your wife is saved thanks to this girl." He didn't look at his father as he spoke.

"Sesshomaru, please stay," The king looked hurt at his son's actions.

"I am banished, I cannot stay," Sesshomaru turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait." Before Sesshomaru could leave the stage, Inuyasha grabbed him by the arm.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru didn't bother turning around.

"I am going to be the future king, I can make this decision. I can bring you back." Inuyasha spoke softly.

"You can't bring back my mother, Inuyasha." This was the first time Inuyasha had ever heard his brother say his name.

"Sesshomaru, I want to know the truth." Inuyasha looked at his mother, who was shocked at what he had just said.

"The truth is bitter," Sesshomaru eyes soften for just a second, before regaining the cold mirror.

"It may be, but you have to stay, for Kagome. She will die if you don't." Inuyasha looked at Kagome, her face was now turning slightly blue, her breathing had quickened.

"I can't," Sesshomaru pulled his arm away from Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru! Do it for the sake of your father," The king yelled after him.

Sesshomaru stopped for a second, and looked back. Kagome was almost to the ground. She was starting to sweat, yet she still stared at him with those fiery eyes. Sesshomaru looked over at the queen and then the king. Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome before turning around and walking out of the hall.

"He left..." Inuyasha stared his brother's figure disappearing into the darkness.

Kagome let out a groan and fell to the ground, she was losing her conscience in seconds, soon she would be leaving the world. 'He left...who was he?' Kagome thought before closing her eyes, the last thing she saw was Inuyasha and everyone rushing up to her.

* * *

_Wake up; you need to wake up Kagome._

Kagome opened her eyes slightly, and found herself in her own room, but it was empty. There was a candle that gave the room a slightest light, it stood on her night stand, where there was a glass of water. Kagome attempted to move her arm to the table, but came to no vial, her body couldn't move at all. 'What's wrong with me?' Kagome thought as she moved her eyes frantically around the room, looking for anyone to help. She opened her mouth to talk, but nothing came out. It was like she was awake in a coma. A few seconds later, she heard her window open; she tried to look over, but couldn't turn her head. If it were an attacker, she was dead.

"Relax," A deep voice came from the shadows, it was a familiar voice. "I'm not here to kill you, not yet anyways."

The man walked up to Kagome's side, and Kagome's eyes lit up a little. It was Sesshomaru, as far as she knew, he was the only one that could save her from the poison. Kagome's life could be saved, but this man didn't seem all too friendly to begin with. 'Why is he back?' Kagome thought as she watched Sesshomaru take off his black, full length coat, and the hat that he wore to keep himself from being noticed. His long silver hair came into view, Kagome was amazed, and his hair was longer than Inuyasha's, probably the same length as the King's. He wore a simple muscle-T and jeans, with running shoes. He looked pretty run down, then again, he had been banished, so what do you expect?

"I am not a friend," He spoke quietly, taking a small bottle out of his pocket. "I know you can't talk, you probably have a few minutes left before you die." He looked at Kagome with the same cold-mirrored eyes. "Here," he helped her sit up and drink some water.

"Thanks," Kagome voice cracked and it was hard to talk. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to give you this," Sesshomaru showed Kagome a bottle; it had red liquid in it.

"What is this?" Kagome looked at the bottle.

"It's your life," Sesshomaru placed it on the table.

"Shouldn't I drink it?" Kagome looked confused at Sesshomaru, she couldn't move, how was she supposed to get to the bottle?

"Yes," He looked at Kagome, "but, you need to promise me something."

"What?" Kagome's eyes started to get a little blurry.

"That you will not wear your crown, unless I say so," Sesshomaru spoke.

"Why..." Kagome started to pass away.

"You don't have time," Sesshomaru interrupted her.

"I Promise," Kagome's voice sounded heavy.

"Drink this," Sesshomaru took another glass of water, and let one drop of the liquid drop into the water.

Sesshomaru helped Kagome drink the medicine, her energy started to flow back, her eyes got their vision back; in fact it seemed that her vision was better than before. Kagome hadn't felt such strength, she felt so powerful. She sat up straight and stared at her hands, her finger nails had grown longer, and sharper. Kagome then suddenly felt her body burning; she was under the moon light again. 'Not this again, what is going on?' Kagome thought as she pulled her blanket over her head, to cover herself from the moon light.

"You'll feel some changes, and soon you'll realize who you truly are," Sesshomaru was back in his old attire. "This will be your protection, if you ever need it."

He placed the bottle on the night table, and disappeared with in seconds. 'He saved me,' Kagome thought as she stared at the spot where he once stood. 'What are the changes he was talking about?' Kagome thought to herself, as she stared at her hand, she did feel different than before.

"I guess I'll check it out," Kagome got out of her bed, with the blanket still protecting her from the moonlight.

She made her way to the bathroom and turned on the lights, the bathroom was still the same dull old, dark, place. She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror, her hair had grown longer, almost touching the ground (or so she thought), and her eyes were a different shade. They were no longer dark brown chocolate coloured eyes, they were blue, ocean blue eyes, that held the depths of her past. Kagome dropped her blanket, and then noticed that she had some sort of marks under her pajamas, she pulled her sleeve up and noticed a mark of wolf appeared on her right forearm.

"What is going on?" Kagome was shocked at what she was becoming, at what she had become.

* * *

**Queen's Office**

Everyone, the King, Inuyasha, Kikyou, Sango and Miroku were down stairs trying to figure what to do with Kagome. Inuyasha had given a little bit of his blood to try and slow down the poison, but it didn't look like it was going to hold until morning. Everyone was worried, even Inuyasha. The coronation of the _Princess_ was interrupted terribly, and left the princess-to-be in a fatal condition. Back in the Queen's office, the Queen sat in her chair deep in thought. She knew how Sesshomaru had found out that something had happened 13 years ago, something other than what he was told. A knock shook the queen out of her thought.

"Yes?" Her serious voice echoed through the empty room.

"Your majesty, _Young Master Haru_ is here," A servant slowly opened the door.

"Let him in," The Queen spoke, she had furrowed eyebrows, deep in thought again.

Haru slowly peered into the study, before stepping in. "Lock the door behind you," She spoke to Haru in a monotone voice. "And you," She motioned to the servant. "Stay, I'll need you in a moment." The Queen held no emotion at this hour of the night. Silent elapsed for quite some time; neither party dared to speak, until the Queen got up from her own seat, and walked over to Haru. Her shoes clicking on the floor, _click, click, click_. It sounded like a bomb, ready to go off any moment. The queen didn't dare to look at Haru; she knew he was the one who had let the secret pass. He was the traitor, and traitors don't get away under the Queen's law, no matter who they were. The queen stopped right beside Haru, looking the opposite way from him. He gulped. He knew what he had in store, banishment.

"Haru," Her voice didn't hold the warmth of a very cheerful Queen, she sounded like someone who had lost their hearts to the bottom of the cold sea.

"Aunt Iza--" Haru attempted to explain.

"Queen Izayoi..." She spoke sternly. "I do not consider you my nephew anymore, Haru. You have betrayed me."

"He would've killed me," Haru looked at the Queen, he expected her to understand if he explained. "You have to give me another chance."

"This was your first chance…" The queen walked towards the windows, she looked up at the full moon, sometimes disappearing behind the dark clouds of the night. It was a lovely site. "It's a full moon today," The queen gave Haru a deadly side look.

"Your majesty..." Haru whispered, he started to sweat, he felt scared. He had never seen his Aunt like this, ever.

"I have no use for you anymore," The queen raised a finger, and brought it down. In an instant, lightning shot out of her finger and struck Haru, straight in his heart.

"No..." Haru had a deep wound in his chest, his knees slowly weakened and he fell to the ground. Blood trickled down from his mouth, as his face hit the floor.

The servant stared in shock at what just happened. He knew that something was wrong with the Queen, and if he did anything to make her hate him, he would end up like the dead man in front of him, and he wasn't even related to the Queen. The servant was shaking terribly; he had fallen to the ground when the lightning came out of no where, his breath shaky and his palms sweating.

"You," The Queen looked at him. "Take care of him." The Queen looked back out of the window and peered at the moon, her brows furrowed again.

"M-M-Majesty...W-What would y-you want m-me t-to do with h-him?" He spoke with a shaky voice.

In seconds the Queen was in front of the man, looking him in the eye, the man's pupil's dilated, and all of a sudden he lost control of his body and mind. He became a puppet. He picked up Haru and exited out the door, leaving barely any blood on the floor. The Queen sighed at the servant's exit; she then grabbed a moisturized napkin from her desk, and wiped the blood off the floor. She then brought her other hand, and from the same finger she had just murdered her nephew, she burnt the only evidence of his existence from the world.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," The Queen spoke to herself, in the dark room as she watched the fire consume the napkin into thin air. "Sesshomaru is going to create bigger problems."

Once the flame disappeared, the Queen went back to the window, to look at the only source of light in the room, the majestic full moon.

"This was only the beginning," A figure appeared from the shadows towards the queen.

"Sesshomaru!" The Queen gasped, mostly in shock, at herself for not being able to detect him there. "Since when have you been here?"

"Since the beginning," He answered in a monotone voice. "You killed your only nephew,"

"I had no use of him," The Queen regained control of her mind, and emotions.

"Just like how you had no use of my mother," Sesshomaru had grabbed the Queen by the throat once again, but this time, the Queen also had her finger, ready to strike straight into his heart. No one was watching, there were no interruptions or an audience.

"I did not kill your mother," The Queen spat out, slightly losing air.

"Then where is she? What did you do to her?" Sesshomaru tightened his claws.

"Sesshomaru, you aren't going to get anything from killing me," The Queen remained in control, not giving in to her step-son. "You will lose everything if you did," The Queen gave him a stern look.

Sesshomaru thought for a moment, before letting the Queen slip through his fingers. "I'll tell you what happened, on that day, when you were 6 years old." The Queen took a couple of shaky breaths.

"It was a long time ago…during the war…things here began to change…"

Izayoi sat down to explain her long tale, for it was a very long tale to tell.

* * *

**Down Stairs**

Everyone was sitting around the fireplace in thought. Miroku was a little anxious tonight, the full moon made him feel stronger. Inuyasha was pondering on his brother's words from earlier. He wanted to know the truth, even if it was a bitter one. The King looked like he regretted doing something in the past.

"What's going to happen to Kagome?" Sango spoke after a long silence.

"She isn't going to survive…not from his poison," Kikyou answered. She was sitting beside Inuyasha, with a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"There has to be something!" Sango felt enraged, for feeling so helpless.

"Sango, we're thinking of every possibility," Miroku tried to calm her.

"Then we're missing something, if we haven't figured out how to save her," She glared at him. "Can't Inuyasha keep up her alive with his blood?"

"It won't work if I keep giving it to her, the poison becomes immune to it, plus my blood isn't as strong as my brother's." Inuyasha stared at the floor, as he spoke softly.

Everyone sighed, not being able to help the one person dying felt really terrible. Silence elapsed for the second time. Miroku suddenly realised something, and glanced at the king. "There's an invader in the castle!" Everyone looked at him, as if he was alien.

"Miroku, it's impossible to get past our security, you're probably too stressed from working your brain for this long." Inuyasha calmly got up.

"No. I can feel the presence of a werewolf. It feels like it's a female…and it's moving closer towards us. Fast…" Everyone stared at the door, waiting for the invader to enter any moment.

The door suddenly banged open to reveal a figure with a silky black blanket covering their body, as if for protection. They took small steps into the room, not letting anyone see their face. Miroku backed away as far as he could, he didn't want to be involved in this, at least not in front of Sango. Inuyasha and the King stared at the figure with confusion; Inuyasha soon noticed the blanket, for it was his very own.

"That's my blanket," He left Kikyou's side and went to pull the blanket off.

"Hey!" A familiar voice yelled and struggled to keep the blanket.

"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha was confused.

"What's going on?" The King looked over at Miroku, who was just as confused.

Inuyasha was deep in thought, 'How can this be? It doesn't smell like her scent, and yet her voice tells me it's her. There's something wrong…" He thought as he continued to pull on the blanket.

"Will you stop!?" Kagome yelled.

"Take off the blanket." Inuyasha said sternly.

"No!" Kagome backed away, almost tripping.

"Kago—" Inuyasha was about to yell back.

"It's because of the moon light," Miroku suddenly spoke. "Let's close the windows,"

The King nodded and signalled everyone to close all the curtains and make sure that there was no trace of the moon anywhere. Everyone was back in their own seats, except for Miroku, who still remained as far away as possible.

"Now, can you take off the blanket?" Sango asked.

"No!" Kagome sat down on the floor, with the blanket covering her.

"For crying out loud," Inuyasha clawed through his own blanket, being careful of Kagome.

The silky pieces of what was once a wonderful blanket fell to the ground, revealing Kagome. She was crawling herself up, so that no one could see what had happened to her. Obviously, that wasn't enough to stop everyone from gasping. Sango stood up in shock and stared at Kagome's 'transformed' body.

"Are those dog ears?" She choked out.

"Dog ears!?" Kagome's head shot up, and she ran her hand through her hair, and felt two soft and fuzzy ears sitting on top of her head. She let out a scream again…

"Would you stop yelling!?" Inuyasha and the King covered their ears.

"What is going on!?" Kagome stood up and went to the closest mirror hanging on the wall to see if it were true. "I have dog ears! Nooo!"

"That's not the only thing you have," Inuyasha tried his best to hold in his laughter.

"What?" Kagome looked at him with misery.

"Kagome…you might want to look behind you…" Sango was confused, whether she should laugh or be worried.

Kagome gulped, and slowly turned her head to look at what was behind her. At first, she noticed that her hair had gotten extremely long, but then she noticed that her hair was moving. 'No!' Kagome thought as ran her hand through her hair and pulled it up. 'Nooo!' Kagome was near to tears. It had turned out that her hair hadn't gotten longer at all; she just had grown a tail. Kagome sank back to the ground, with her head in her hands.

"Does this mean she can be my pet?" Inuyasha whispered to his father.

"Inuyasha!" The King glared at him for his wrong timing.

"What!? She is almost exactly like a dog now," Inuyasha chuckled to himself.

"I can hear you," Kagome glared at him with her piercing blue eyes. Ears and tail was not all she had grown, she also had fangs and claws, just as sharp as Inuyasha's.

"It was meant to be heard," Inuyasha said.

Everything was silent once again; no one knew what to do, heck, they didn't even know what had happened. Kagome's transformation and Sesshomaru's strange entrance and exit had everyone shaken up. Sango couldn't take her eyes off of Kagome, she was just too shocked. Inuyasha had gone over to Miroku, to make sure he was okay, and cover for him, if he needed to.

"What happened?" Kikyou finally spoke, softly, her voice as gentle and kind, like an angel from the heavens.

Everyone looked at Kagome once again, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know…" Kagome sighed, and looked towards the ground, with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, something obviously happened. What did you do? You could barely move, you can't change just like that!" Sango was feeling frustrated.

"I didn't change just like that," Kagome spoke seriously. "I was given something,"

"Given what?" The King asked, not liking where this was going.

"I don't know what it was, but I still have it. It was some sort of liquid." Kagome thought about it.

"Who gave it to you?" The King asked.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome looked up, to see how everyone would react. "He came through the window, I think, and he gave me this bottle," Kagome pulled out the small bottle of red liquid from her pocket. "He only gave me a drop of this stuff,"

"That can't be," The King got up from his spot, and went over to Kagome. "Give that to me,"

The King took the bottle and looked at it very carefully, he sniffed it to make sure of what he was thinking was true, hoping at the same time, it wasn't.

"What is that?" Kagome asked.

"It's blood," Miroku spoke, with a raspy voice. He was panting, trying his best to control himself. Sweat started to drip off of his forehead.

"Blood? whose blood?" Sango asked.

"Werewolf blood," Miroku answered.

"Werewolf…but how can that be?" Inuyasha looked up at his father, to confirm that it was werewolf blood.

"Miroku is right, this blood belongs to a werewolf, and since Kagome drank it, she has probably transformed into a werewolf herself, it must be temporary," The King gave the bottle back to Kagome.

"No, that's not what happened," Kikyou spoke, she was a specialist in potions, and she had experience with different types of blood.

"What do you mean?" Sango was freaking out about where this was going. "Are you saying that Kagome is permanently like this!?"

"No, she will transform back eventually, most likely when the sun comes up. The amount of blood she had taken was too small to last her a long time." Kikyou took the small bottle and examined it.

"So, you're saying that it is temporary…so then what's wrong?" Sango asked.

"Werewolf is one of the strongest of creatures in the world, they are to be feared, and once in time, they were. Their blood is extremely powerful, and it is impossible to survive off of a werewolf's blood, unless you are one yourself," Kikyou looked at Kagome.

"Are you saying that I AM a werewolf?" Kagome suddenly stood up, outraged with the sudden conclusion.

"That's the only way you could've adapted to this blood. The transformation is the proof of it, you have werewolf blood running through your veins, and you had that blood since the day you were born." Kikyou sighed.

"But I was a normal girl," Kagome couldn't believe it.

"Maybe you weren't. Kagome, you were 3 years old during the war times, maybe something happened." The King suggested.

"My family is dead. When I was 11, we were attacked by some people, and both my father and brother died. That's as close as I can get to for 'war'…" Kagome looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry to hear that my dear, I had no idea," The King pulled Kagome to sit beside him and talk.

"So, does this mean, your father was a werewolf?" Inuyasha questioned Kagome.

"No, he was a normal person," Kagome sighed.

"By normal, do you mean demon?" Inuyasha asked.

"I guess I do," Kagome looked up at the ceiling. "Both my brother and father were demons…then how can I possibly be any different?"

'Then again, I can do magic…_"I'm going to call you...Kagome...my little sister, Kagome."_' Kagome's eyes widened suddenly.

"My brother…" She started, still shocked.

Everyone looked at her, wanting to know what was going on.

"I wasn't really his sister…he saved me, from a demon. A demon was trying to kill me, to take my powers, but he couldn't. I was 3 years old. I would've died if my wound hadn't been healed by my brother." Kagome spoke shakily. "He took me in; he took me to his own father. They gave me shelter, without knowing who or what I was."

"You're family was attacked wasn't it?" The King asked.

"Yes…" Kagome placed her head in her hands.

"How did you survive?" The King asked, placing a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"My brother escaped with me through the back door, but then someone followed us and he was killed. I was saved by someone else, I don't know who. I don't know how father died, but I saw our house burn down to the ground and he wasn't found." Kagome spoke softly.

"Kagome, I knew the man who took you in, your father," The King held back his emotions. "He was a great man. I had no idea how his and his son's death came to be. I just knew you were the only one who had survived. I searched for you high and low, and I finally found you. Now, I understand what that man had wanted to protect."

"What?" Sango asked curiously.

"They wanted to protect Kagome."

Kagome looked up at everyone. Realizing what had happened that night, how important it was for her to survive. But why? She was the reason they had died, what was so important about her that was worth dying for?

"Kagome, how did you learn magic?" Kikyou asked.

"I just learnt from the witch academy," Kagome answered her normally, no idea where this was going.

"But, you can't become a witch or a wizard just by wanting to…" Kikyou looked at her, examining her.

"Are you saying that I have witch's blood running in me too?" Kagome sighed.

"It's possible." Kikyou shrugged it away.

"It's very possible, maybe Kagome is _their _daughter?" The King muttered something he didn't really want to say out loud.

"Whose?" Everyone asked in unison.

"It's a long story," The King looked at everyone. "It goes back 16 years, when the war had started." The King explained

"What war?" Inuyasha asked.

"You don't know about it. You were too little to even remember, same with Kagome." The King said, sighing, remembering those days, remembering the time he had lost his love.

"Well then tell us," Sango sat down in front of the King. "We need to know the truth,"

* * *

**Ahh~i guess that was more than just 3 months ....sorryyy~~**

**but it took soo long to come up with this chapter! T^T...and i culdn't fit all that i wanted in here. The next chapter will just be a chapter that tells the past, and nothing else. The chapter after, Miroku's true self will be revealed...hopefully it'll work out right =]**

**And Kagome and Inuyasha are probably not going to fall in love with each other (for real) until everything from the past is clear~and Izayoi is not the bad guy, she is de 'root' of everything at the moment though...i guess you could say that..**

**Chapter 9: Past**

**Chapter 10:...hmm...dont have a title...but shippou will be introduced along with Rin/Kohaku in this one...+ Miroku's true self revealed~ =O**

**Hoping to update as soon as possible...and to come up with a better chapter ^^**

**R&R!!!!**

**- Aniholic**


End file.
